L'échange
by Demetra83
Summary: En visite sur une autre planète, Jack & Sam font face à un imprévu... Ma première fanfic ;) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Résumé : En visite sur une autre planète, Jack & Sam font face à un imprévu...

Saison 8, mais Janet n'est pas morte.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate et à la MGM.

Bonne lecture ;)

-« _Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Jack O'Neill ! _»

De mémoire, Jack n'avait jamais vu Samantha Carter aussi furieuse et surtout pas après lui...

Le pire était quand même qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction! Il venait tout de même de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, un tournant dans leur vie !

Il la laissa partir, espérant qu'elle se calmerait d'elle-même.

Ils devaient quand même se retrouver plus tard, en salle de briefing avec Daniel et Teal'c.

-« _Pourvu qu'elle se calme d'ici là_ » se dit Jack, inquiet que leurs amis ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Il quitta le labo de la scientifique, qui ne représentait d'intérêt pour lui que lorsqu'elle était présente et regagna rapidement son propre bureau.

En chemin, il se remémora les derniers jours, tout était allé très vite...

**Chapitre 1**

Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos, entre la mort de Jacob Carter, leurs différentes liaisons plus ou moins sérieuses, les missions toujours plus dangereuses, le départ d'Hammond, la nomination de Jack à la tête du SGC, Sam à la tête de SG1, les trop nombreuses réunions de Jack à Washington...

Ils se voyaient à peine et pourtant, il avait besoin de la voir tous les jours, de la côtoyer, de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Ses sentiments pour elle se renforçaient tous les jours un peu plus et cette maudite loi était toujours présente et il ne voyait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

Et puis cette mission, à laquelle il avait été convié, pour reformer SG1 "_Comme au bon vieux temps_" selon Daniel.

En effet, ce dernier avait retrouvé la trace d'un artefact des Anciens sur une planète et disait avoir besoin de son aide pour le trouver et espérer le faire fonctionner du premier coup.

Avec l'aval de Carter, ils s'étaient installés en salle de briefing et avaient monté l'opération, tous les quatre.

Le moment de partir était venu et il avait confié le SGC au Colonel Mitchell, responsable de SG-2.

Une fois la Porte des étoiles franchie, ils s'étaient séparés pour une rapide vérification des alentours immédiats avant de partir vers les ruines d'un temple.

C'était là, selon Daniel, que l'artefact était caché, depuis de nombreuses générations.

En chemin, ils discutaient et riaient en se rappelant les meilleurs moments de leurs missions passées. Cette ambiance conviviale laissa vite place à un sentiment de nostalgie et chacun repartit dans ses pensées. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sam, toujours aussi belle et grâcieuse. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle, elle était restée la même physiquement.

Moralement, elle était devenue plus forte, s'était affirmée et endurcie. Trop endurcie...

Mais elle restait Sam, SA Sam !

Une fois au pied des ruines, Daniel commença à chercher l'entrée pour les mener au centre du temple et voir si on pouvait tirer quelque chose de l'artefact des Anciens.

-"_C'est bon, venez je crois que l'entrée est par là !_" cria Daniel au bout de quelques minutes de fouilles

-"_Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûr Daniel ?" _demanda Sam un peu agacée car elle ne supportait pas les approximations.

- "_Sam, c'est bon, venez !_" répondit Daniel, patiemment et en mettant sa caméra en route pour tout filmer.

L'équipe s'engagea donc dans les ruines, pas très rassurée quand même par le lieu lugubre et humide.

Ils allumèrent vite leurs lampes torches, car l'entrée était obstruée par les gravats et ne laissait passer qu'un fin rayon de lumière. Après plusieurs mètres chaotiques, l'équipe arriva enfin au centre de l'ancien temple, dans une grande salle ronde et se rassembla autour de Daniel pour suivre ses directives pour retrouver l'appareil.

-"_Bon_" dit Daniel "_le plus simple est de faire 2 équipes : Sam & Jack commencez à fouiller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Teal'c et moi, dans l'autre sens. Comme la pièce est grande, on garde le contact radio pour ne pas avoir à hurler, OK_ ?"

Et chaque groupe se mit à la recherche de l'appareil, selon la description que Daniel leur avait faite dès l'entrée du temple.

Très vite, Jack et Sam tombèrent sur une petite plate-fome, au centre de laquelle reposait un cube, dans un alliage semblable à du Naquadah.

Agréablement surpris par une si rapide découverte, Sam et Jack voulurent s'emparer en même temps de l'objet qui commença à produire de la lumière à leur contact.

Un bruit se fit entendre, ce qui alerta Daniel et Teal'c, à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir leurs amis tomber à la renverse et s'écraser chacun de leur côté, dans un tas de décombres.

Daniel et Teal'c, très inquiets, se mirent à courir vers leur position, afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

Arrivés à leurs pieds, Daniel se dirigea vers Sam, pendant que Teal'c s'approchait de Jack.

-"_O'Neill, vous m'entendez ?_" demanda Teal'c en secouant légèrement son ami.

De son côté, Daniel tapotait la joue de Sam dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille rapidement et qu'elle les rassure sur son état de santé.

Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement les yeux mais semblait complètement perdue ! Elle ne parlait pas et regardait Daniel comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

"_Elle a dû prendre un sacré coup sur le crâne en tombant_" se dit l'archéologue, "_j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave_".

Jack de son côté n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, ce qui commençait à inquiéter sérieusement le Jaffa. Ce dernier décida de porter son ami jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles pour la ramener au SGC et le faire examiner par un médecin.

Ainsi, Daniel soutenait Sam jusqu'à la sortie et Jack fut promptement mis sur l'épaule de Teal'c.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

De retour sur Terre, SG-1 fut escortée jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour y être auscultée par le Dr Janet Fraiser.  
Cette dernière connaissait bien l'équipe et avait tissé des liens solides avec Sam, au fil des années.  
Elle fut donc un peu secouée en voyant arriver son amie en état de choc.  
_-"Daniel, que s'est-il passé ? Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?"_  
_-"Ah bah oui, vous êtes très observatrice Janet, car c'est tout à fait ça !"_ répliqua Daniel, avec un sourire gêné. Il se sentait responsable de l'état de ses amis. Il aurait dû se renseigner plus sur l'artefact, car de toute évidence, leur malaise venait de là.  
Il n'avait pas voulu emporter le cube avec eux sur Terre, de peur de le toucher ou de ramener des problèmes par la Porte.  
Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Janet décida de se concentrer sur Sam, car le général avait un pouls fort et régulier et ne semblait pas souffrir de graves traumatismes.  
Sam, était assise là où l'avait amenée et n'avait pas bougé, même pas cligné des yeux depuis son retour sur Terre. Janet pris ses constantes et fit un examen préliminaire. Sam n'avait rien, mis à part son état catatonique.  
Janet la perfusa et fit passer un décontractant pour la faire dormir et voir le lendemain matin si ça allait mieux.  
Elle s'occupa ensuite de Jack et décida de les garder en observation tous les deux pour la nuit.  
Les infirmières s'étaient occupées de Daniel et Teal'c, et après vérifications, elle les laissa rejoindre leurs quartiers pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse, comme après une soirée trop arrosée.  
_-"Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait la fête hier pourtant"_ se dit-elle.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, et eut la drôle de surprise de se voir dans un miroir.  
_- "Où suis-je donc et qui a eu la drôle d'idée de mettre un miroir sur le mur ?"_  
Elle bougea un peu mais fut surprise de ne pas voir son reflet suivre ses mouvements. Elle se tourna et il lui sembla être au SGC, elle reconnut Janet qui s'avançait vers elle, l'ayant vu se réveiller.  
_-"Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur, j'ai eu peur d'être passée à côté de quelque chose hier en vous auscultant"_ dit le médecin avec un sourire. _"Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?"_ Sam voulut répondre mais les sons ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.  
Janet lui proposa un peu d'eau, tandis qu'elles entendirent grogner tout près.  
_-"Tiens, il semble que vous soyez synchro tous les deux pour le réveil, ça fait plaisir à voir"_ remarqua Janet.

Jack commença à s'étirer dans le petit lit dans lequel il était installé.  
_-"Quelle sacrée cuite j'ai dû prendre hier pour avoir une gueule de bois d'enfer ce matin et me réveiller à l'infirmerie du SGC ! Bravo Jack"_ se félicita-t-il ironiquement.  
Il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait mais il ne sut pas dire quoi tout de suite. Il se tourna et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec... son propre visage qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air.  
_-"Nan mais de mieux en mieux Jack, tu te reconnais plus dans les miroirs maintenant !"_ Il se mit à rire doucement à sa propre bêtise mais le son qu'il entendit sortir de lui ne lui plaisait pas tout ! Pourquoi Sam se moquait-elle de lui ? Elle avait dû le voir ivre la veille et venait se moquer de lui au réveil ! La petite peste, elle le paiera cher ça...Mais le doute commença à se faire dans son esprit.  
_-"Je ne me souviens pas avoir passé la Porte hier, ni avoir bu, alors... Que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ?"_  
Il se mit à repenser à la mission de la veille pendant que Janet s'approchait doucement de son lit pour prendre ses constantes.  
_-"Alors, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?"_ demanda le médecin d'une voix douce.  
_-"Depuis quand elle me tutoie celle-ci ?"_ se demanda Jack avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, avec une voix aigüe_ "Bien, merci."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sam fut plus que surprise de s'entendre répondre aux questions de Janet, alors que cette dernière lui tournait le dos et parlait avec une autre personne.  
C'était vraiment très étrange, elle essaya de parler pour entendre la voix du général sortir de sa bouche pour dire :  
_-"Janet, depuis quand suis-je là ?"_  
Janet trouva étrange que le général l'appelle par son prénom mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il devait être encore un peu secoué par les événements de la veille.  
_-"Depuis hier en fin d'après-midi, mon général" répondit-elle "cependant, je ne vois pas de raison pour vous garder plus longtemps ici puisque tout va bien."_  
Sur l'autre lit, Jack se garda bien de contester, ayant une sainte horreur de l'infirmerie de la base et des hôpitaux en règle générale. Il se décala juste assez pour rencontrer son propre regard et faire les gros yeux. Sam, qui commençait à comprendre le problème, vit sa tête se décaler de Janet pour se fusiller du regard. Connaissant l'aversion du général pour le milieu hospitalier, elle comprit vite qu'il fallait partir de là au plus vite et trouver une solution à leur problème.

Tous deux furent assez déstabilisés en se levant, se rendant bien compte maintenant d'être dans le corps de l'autre !  
Jack rêvait depuis longtemps du corps de Sam, mais pas de cette manière-là !  
Il fallait qu'ils se parlent en tête-à-tête pour faire le point et trouver une solution rapidement.  
Déjà, leurs corps respectifs les rappelaient à l'ordre en gargouillant... Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille et leurs estomacs n'avaient pas l'air contents !  
D'un signe de tête, ils décidèrent de partir vers le mess quand Janet les interpella :  
_-"Général, Colonel, je vous autorise à quitter l'infirmerie mais pas à vous balader en tenue d'hôpital dans la base ! Vous voulez attraper la mort ou quoi ?"_  
Les deux amis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent d'un air gêné !  
_-"Ah oui, ça serait préférable en effet de se changer et d'aller au mess dans une tenue correcte"_ dit Jack dans le corps de Sam.  
Ils prirent possession des vêtements déposés la veille par Daniel, dans la petite armoire attenante à chacun des lits et partirent vers les vestiaires pour se changer.  
Sans échanger un mot, ils se séparèrent à l'entrée, non sans avoir eu avant le réflexe d'aller chez les femmes pour Sam et chez les hommes pour Jack, avant de se rendre compte de leur erreur ! Si chacun était dans le corps de l'autre, ils devaient changer leurs habitudes !

Dans le vestiaire des hommes, Sam se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de découvrir le corps de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé la première fois qu'elle le verrait entièrement nu. Elle avait fantasmé à de nombreuses reprises sur le corps athlétique et musclé de son général et s'était inventé beaucoup de scénarios les mettant en scène tous les deux, mais rien d'aussi étrange que ça !  
Elle entreprit de défaire la chemise d'hôpital et la jeta dans le panier à linge sale. Elle rencontra le reflet du corps de Jack dans le miroir et caressa la peau rugueuse de son visage avec barbe naissante puis du bout des doigts descendit vers son torse...  
_"Oh, tu as la peau douce Jack !"_ souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Ses mains continuèrent de descendre le long de son ventre vers...  
_"Oh non non non, je dois arrêter ça... bon aller, on s'habille sinon ça va mal finir..."_  
Ne voulant pas le faire attendre pour le petit-déjeuner, elle s'habilla rapidement mais fut confrontée à un problème de taille !  
_-"Comment font les hommes pour porter des pantalons si serrés avec ce qu'i mettre dedans ?"_ se demanda-t-elle avant de trouver une position confortable.  
Elle n'en revenait pas de pouvoir toucher l'intimité de son supérieur sans craindre la cour martiale ! Mais, elle garderait à jamais le souvenir de son anatomie parfaite et se dit que ça serait bien difficile par la suite de feindre l'amitié avec cet homme !  
Elle savait qu'elle penserait à ce corps merveilleux pour le restant de ses jours...

De son côté Jack était plus... curieux que sa compagne d'infortune !  
Il avait arraché la blouse très vite en voyant le miroir dans le vestiaire. Il se doutait qu'elle avait un corps de rêve mais là, il pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux !  
_"Ah non, avec ses yeux à elle"_ se dit-il en se souriant dans le miroir et en commençant à caresser sa peau douce.  
Sam était très athlétique, un ventre plat, des cuisses fuselées et des seins fermes. Ses mains étaient un peu petites mais il s'imaginait caresser sa poitrine avec ses mains à lui...  
Il fut rapidement rattrapé par la réalité quand il entendit sa voix appeler le colonel à l'entrée des vestiaires.  
_-"Colonel Carter, je suis prêt, je vous attends pour aller au mess. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?"_ dit Sam, en essayant d'utiliser les mêmes intonations que son supérieur lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Connaissant le général par cœur, elle avait un peu peur qu'il profite de son corps pour s'admirer et elle était embarrassée d'avance.  
Il arrêta son exploration et sauta dans les vêtements de la jeune femme aussi vite que possible. Jack rencontra un petit problème technique avec le soutien-gorge, cet engin de malheur qu'il excellait à défaire mais pas à enfiler !  
Bon, il avait été marié, il arriva donc à s'habiller tant bien que mal et à rejoindre Sam, pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_-"Alors, que va-t-on faire, Colonel ?"_ demanda Sam à son supérieur, tout en marchant vers le mess.  
_-"Euh... Mon général, je sens que ça va pas être facile comme situation ! Nous allons devoir inverser les rôles pour faire illusion le temps de trouver une solution à ce petit problème."_ répondit Jack, pensif  
_-"Petit problème ? C'est comme ça que vous qualifiez notre situation ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez une base à administrer et que j'ai des recherches à terminer. Je ne vois pas comment on va faire."_ lui dit Sam, un désemparée.  
_-"C'est vrai que pour vos recherches, je ne vais pas être utile mais pour l'administration de la base, je vous fais confiance."_  
_-"Merci Mons... Colonel"_ dit Sam, rougissant sous l'effet du compliment _"mais je pense que nous devrions parler de notre "problème" avec Daniel et Teal'c, on trouvera la solution plus rapidement si on s'y met à quatre."_  
_-"Hum, oui, vous avez raison, Mon général"_ répondit Jack en souriant à cette inversion du rapport de forces.  
Arrivés au mess, ils furent soulagés de voir leurs deux amis présents dans la salle et après s'être servis, allèrent les rejoindre.  
_-"Bonjour vous deux, alors, ça va mieux ?"_ Demanda Daniel avec un petit sourire. Il aimait les voir se balader tous les deux et était soulagé de les voir en bonne santé, après l'incident de la veille.  
_-"Bonjour Colonel Carter, Général O'Neill"_ leur dit Teal'c d'un air grave.  
_-"Nous devons vous parler d'un... problème"_ leur dit Jack, prenant l'air le plus sérieux dans le corps de Sam.  
_-"Hum oui Sam, on vous écoute, ça a l'air grave. J'espère que ça n'a pas de rapport avec la présentation de cet après-midi sur les réacteurs à Naquadah."_ lui dit Daniel, rappelant à Sam cette importante présentation, sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis des semaines.  
_-"Ah oui, parlons-en"_ dit Jack _"je pense que nous allons devoir reporter ça et nous concentrer sur une autre priorité"._  
_-"Hors de question de reporter colonel, je... vous travaillez là-dessus depuis trop longtemps et de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour reporter, tout le monde doit déjà être en route pour Colorado Springs. Vous irez faire cette présentation, on trouvera une solution pendant ce temps."_ lui dit Sam, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_-"Bon et on peut savoir quel est le problème alors ?"_ demanda Daniel, intrigué par les échanges silencieux entre ses deux amis.  
_-"Je me souviens de la mission d'hier, dans le temple. Carter et moi nous sommes approchés de l'artefact dont vous nous aviez parlé, Daniel. Nous avons voulu l'attraper tous les deux, en même temps et lorsque nous avons touché l'objet, nous nous sommes évanouis, il me semble."_ dit Sam  
_-"Puis, quand nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin, nous nous sommes rendu compte que..."_ hésita Jack,_ "Que nous n'étions pas dans nos corps respectifs"_ finit-il par dire.  
_-"Vous... quoi ?!"_ s'écria Daniel, choqué.  
_-"Daniel, doucement, je n'ai pas envie que toute la base soit au courant, nous devons régler ce problème vite et discrètement surtout !"_ souffla Sam, en regardant autour d'elle, inquiète.  
_-"Hum oui pardon, mais je suis un peu surpris, c'est tout"_ dit Daniel.  
Teal'c avait gardé le silence mais observait ses amis, un sourcil relevé. Avaient-ils perdu l'esprit ou étaient-ils sérieux ?  
_-"Êtes-vous sûrs de ce que vous avancez ?"_ finit-il par demander.  
_-"Oui Teal'c, je suis sûr de ne pas être dans mon corps. Je sais le reconnaître quand je le vois et il est en face de moi pour le moment. Je suis assez mal à l'aise comme ça, alors n'en rajoutez pas s'il vous plaît !"_ fulmina Jack.  
_-"Comment ça, mal à l'aise ? Dites tout de suite que mon corps n'est pas confortable !"_ cracha Sam à Jack en le fusillant du regard.  
_-"Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous êtes parfaite mais je suis habitué à mon enveloppe corporelle."_ répondit Jack, en voyant Sam rougir, dans son corps à lui.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les quatre amis avaient décidé de se retrouver au labo de Daniel pour faire le point sur l'objet de la veille.  
Sam et Jack devaient d'abord passer par le laboratoire de Sam pour y prendre les travaux de la jeune femme, pour la présentation. Ils prirent aussi des oreillettes car Sam ferait la présentation, cachée dans le bureau de Jack, pendant que celui-ci serait face à l'auditoire, venu écouter la scientifique.  
_-"Mais si ça va marcher, je connais ma présentation. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire défiler les diapos et répéter ce que je vous dirai. Très, très simple... monsieur !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Bah si vous le dites, colonel !"_ grogna Jack, très mal à l'aise de devoir se faire passer pour sa scientifique préférée alors qu'il était presque incapable de prononcer la plupart des termes techniques présents dans les rapports qu'elle lui faisait parvenir.  
_-"J'ai simplifié au maximum les termes, pour que toutes les personnes présentes comprennent ce dont il s'agit"_ le rassura Sam, face à son air perdu._ "Je ne reçois pas des scientifiques mais des politiques et des hommes de terrain"_ avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée.  
_-"ça veut dire que les militaires de terrain sont trop bêtes pour comprendre, c'est que vous insinuez, Colonel ?"_ gronda Jack.  
_-"Non, Mon général, je ne voulais insulter personne, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Oui, je sais, mais je suis nerveux."_ avoua Jack à Sam.  
_-"Nerveuse !"_ le coupa Sam, "n'oubliez pas que vous êtes une femme maintenant, ce genre de détails peut être important" déclara Sam.  
Il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et la suivit hors de son labo.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans celui de Daniel, ils virent leurs deux amis en train de regarder les images filmées la veille au temple.

Comme Sam et Jack ne semblaient pas être d'une grande utilité aux deux hommes, ils les laissèrent dans le laboratoire de Daniel et prirent la direction du bureau du général.  
Arrivée à l'entrée de son bureau, Sam eut un moment d'hésitation avant de passer la porte en premier et refusa de s'installer dans le fauteuil du maître des lieux.  
_-"Aller, asseyez-vous dans mon fauteuil colonel, avant que je ne vous l'ordonne !"_ lui dit Jack, voyant son hésitation.  
_-"Hum, ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup"_ lui répondit-elle, vraiment embarrassée par la situation._ "Gérer la base en votre absence est une chose mais me faire passer pour vous en est une autre !"_  
_-"De toute façon, avez-vous le choix ? Si quelqu'un entre dans le bureau et nous trouve côte à côte face à un bureau vide, ça va paraître louche, donc hop hop !"_ sourit Jack.  
Installée dans le fauteuil confortable de son supérieur, elle lui donna son dossier de présentation, ainsi que la liste des invités.  
Ils testèrent leurs oreillettes et Jack parti se changer dans les quartiers de Sam, afin de mettre son uniforme d'apparat pour sa présentation.  
Il était nerveux, même sachant qu'elle serait là, mais il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer. Il s'agissait de sa réputation et sa crédibilité, à elle ! Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa carrière en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis ou en bafouillant des bêtises.  
Il trouva l'uniforme prêt sur le lit avec une paire de chaussures plates. Sam avait tout préparé en avance pour lui, il la remercia en pensées pour les talons plats...  
Elle avait également préparé des sous-vêtements sobres, assortis à sa tenue et plutôt confortables cette fois... Ou était-ce pour lui cacher ses dessous affriolants et ne pas lui donner de drôles d'idées ?  
Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se doucher. Il essaya de faire vite mais devoir se laver en sentant ce corps ferme sous ses doigts relevait presque de la torture...  
Il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même manière, sachant ce que cachait son treillis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

De son côté, Sam signait les dossiers que lui avait laissés le général, pour donner le change.  
La salle de briefing était fin prête, elle avait veillé aux moindres détails et surveillé de près la mise en place.  
Etant dans le corps du général, elle en profita pour faire une dernière inspection dans la salle de briefing, attenante au bureau du responsable de la base, avant d'aller se changer à son tour.  
Elle décida aussi de prendre une douche.  
Elle essayait de rester concentrée sur sa tâche et ne pas penser au corps qu'elle lavait mais les pensées d'une douche coquine arrivèrent dans son esprit... Il fallait qu'elle se calme et pense à chose avant d'avoir un problème technique...  
Rapidement, elle repensa à sa présentation, ce qui calma les battements anarchiques du coeur de Jack.  
Elle sortit de la douche et se parfuma. Elle humait l'air, en profitant du parfum masculin du général.  
Puis, elle enfila l'uniforme de cérémonie qui était dans le placard des quartiers du général et frémit en le voyant si beau dans le miroir.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy... Incroyable !"_ soupira-t-elle, emplie à nouveau de désir face à ce corps.  
Elle finit par quitter, à regret, le reflet du général pour sortir accueillir ses invités avant le début de la conférence.  
Quand elle se présenta en salle de briefing, le sergent Harriman s'adressa à elle.  
_-"Mon général, le colonel Carter a réceptionné ses invités à l'entrée de la base et les escorte jusqu'ici. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes."_  
_-"Très bien, merci sergent."_ répondit-elle, en prenant un air grave.  
Jack arriva avec ses invités et fit les présentations. Elle remarqua un capitaine qui reluquait ses courbes, à elle... Elle pria pour que rien ne se passe et surtout que Jack ne s'en rende pas compte, elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir face à cela.  
Elle s'excusa pour laisser la parole à Jack et s'éclipsa dans son bureau pour lui souffler son texte.

L'exposé se passa très bien et Jack invita les convives à aller déjeuner au mess, avant de reprendre la route.  
Sam se joignit à eux, et ferma la marche avec Jack.  
_-"Tout s'est bien passé, je suis ravi"_ dit Jack, en souriant_ "je n'ai pas tout compris mais c'était passionnant, vous savez."_  
_-"Merci à vous, vous avez été parfait. Je pense que personne ne s'est aperçu de la supercherie"_ remercia Sam.  
Jack sourit au compliment et continua sa route en silence.  
Arrivés au mess, Sam s'installa en bout de table, Jack à sa droite.  
Daniel et Teal'c devaient déjeuner avec eux et les invités avant que ces derniers ne repartent.  
Le capitaine Ryan, repéré par Sam plus tôt, s'était assis à côté de Jack, espérant attirer son attention. Seulement, il lui posait plein de questions concernant la conférence, mais Jack n'était pas en mesure d'y répondre. Il prétexta la pause déjeuner pour ne pas avoir à parler des travaux de la scientifique.  
Mais il sentait le regard insistant de Ryan sur le corps de Sam et ça commençait à l'agacer puis il sentit la main de Ryan sur sa cuisse. Il n'en revenait pas ! Comment un capitaine de l'USAF osait porter la main sur un colonel ! Pour ne pas faire de vagues, il poussa la main de l'individu et se décala sur son siège, de manière à presque lui tourner le dos, dirigeant son attention sur Sam.  
Celle-ci se rendit compte que Jack avait un problème et quand elle l'interrogea du regard, celui-ci secoua la tête, pour passer à autre chose.  
Il règlerait le problème si nécesaire. Il espérait juste ne plus jamais croiser la route de Ryan, sinon ça se passerait très mal pour lui...

A la fin du repas, Jack reprit la parole et annonça à tous les invités qu'il allait les raccompagner à la surface.  
Le capitaine le suivi de près et lui demanda à lui indiquer les toilettes avant de repartir. Quand il lui montra la porte, le capitaine le prit par le poignet et l'attira avec lui dans les toilettes des hommes. Jack eut le réflexe de se débattre mais le corps de Sam ne réagissait pas comme le sien. Il comprit vite que la jeune femme était moins forte que lui, malgré l'entrainement. Il voulut planter ses pieds dans le sol et y mettre tout son poids mais elle était beaucoup plus légère que lui et sa manoeuvre n'eut pas l'effet escompté.  
Quand le capitaine se plaqua contre le corps de Sam et commença à vouloir saisir sa bouche et à caresser sa poitrine, Jack lui mit un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'homme se recula sans la lâcher tout en se tenant le ventre.  
_-"J'aime les femmes qui ont du répondant, ma jolie"_ lui dit Ryan.  
Ne supportant pas ce genre de comportement, Jack arma son bras à nouveau et frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme au visage.  
Celui-ci, se tenant déjà le ventre d'une main fut obligé de lâcher le corps de Sam et se plia à nouveau en deux.  
Jack saisi l'occasion pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans la tête.  
Sam entra à ce moment-là dans les toilettes et comprit rapidement la situation. Elle appela un garde et lui demanda de saisir l'homme et de le mettre en détention pour agression sur un officier supérieur.  
Lorsqu'ils furent seuls tous les deux, Sam en profita pour aller aux toilettes, comme prévu dès le départ.  
Jack sourit de la voir s'enfermer dans une cabine puis de l'entendre s'écrier  
_-"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire ?!"_  
Elle avait dû s'en sortir car il entendit la chasse d'eau et Sam quitta la cabine après quelques instants pour se laver les mains.  
Elle vit son regard malicieux posé sur elle et lui dit, en soupirant :  
_-"Ne souriez pas comme ça, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas drôle !"_  
_-"Sam, ça vous arrive souvent ce genre d'expérience ?"_ lui demanda Jack, sur un ton doux.  
_-"Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?"_ demanda Sam, surprise à la fois par la question mais aussi par l'utilisation de son prénom.  
_-"Les avances, Sam, les avances..."_ soupira Jack.  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre, pour se donner une contenance et un peu de temps pour préparer sa réponse.  
_-"Pas depuis un moment, Monsieur. En tout cas, ça s'était calmé parce que tout le monde me connaît bien ici et tous les hommes me respectent pour mon travail. Ils ont dû s'apercevoir que j'avais été promue à plusieurs reprises pour mes vraies capacités et non pas par piston ou favoritisme."_ avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, Jack dit juste _"Ah"_ et décida de quitter les lieux avant qu'on commence à trouver leur tête-à-tête trop long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois que leurs invités furent tous partis, y compris le capitaine trop entreprenant qui fut confié à la police militaire, Jack et Sam retrouvèrent Daniel et Teal'c pour faire le point avec eux sur la situation.  
Daniel avait eu peur, car leur échange lui rappelait une mauvaise expérience qui lui était arrivé quelques années plus tôt mais en étudiant bien les images du temple et de l'artefact, il fut rassuré sur l'origine Ancienne du cube.  
Seulement, sans aller sur place l'étudier de près, il ne pouvait pas leur donner de bonne nouvelle.  
Ne pouvant pas s'absenter encore une fois tous les deux de la base en même temps, Jack décida de retourner avec Daniel et Teal'c dans le temple, pour que l'archéologue puisse étudier plus en détail l'artefact. Il espérait pouvoir le rapporter sur Terre pour mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante au plus vite.  
Jack chargea Sam d'administrer la base en son nom, pendant son absence.  
Il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que la base serait aussi bien, voire même mieux, gérée par elle que par lui-mê lui avait confié sa propre vie et celles de ses équipiers si souvent qu'il lui faisait absolument confiance, sur tous les fronts.  
Elle était courageuse, intelligente, forte et incroyablement belle et sexy ! Il était tombé sous le charme dès leur première rencontre ! Quel caractère pour un capitaine à l'époque !  
Il l'avait toujours eue à ses côtés, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et même si sa décision de la promouvoir lieutenant-colonel dès son arrivée à la tête du SGC avait été critiquée dans son dos, il s'en fichait puisqu'il voulait, par ce geste symbolique lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle et à quel point il croyait en elle.

L'équipe SG-1 reparti donc sur la planète abandonnée pour reprendre les recherches.  
Ils devaient recontacter la base trois heures après leur arrivée, pour tenir Sam au courant.  
Elle était passée rapidement à son laboratoire pour récupérer ses rapports à terminer, pour ne pas prendre trop de retard dans son propre travail.  
De toute façon, Jack ne lui avait rien laissé de spécial. Elle devrait donc gérer les urgences et veiller au retour de toutes les équipes SG en mission à l'extérieur.  
En rédigeant ses rapports, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa petite trousse contenant ses stylos fétiches.  
Elle décida d'ouvrir les tiroirs de Jack, pour emprunter les siens et dans l'un d'eux, elle trouva un petit album photo. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète mais en le bougeant, elle crut voir son visage sur une des photos. Pour en avoir le coeur net, elle ouvrit l'album et ses soupçons furent confirmés. L'album ne contenait que des photos d'elle, prises en mission, sûrement par Daniel car elle n'avait jamais vu Jack avec un appareil photo.  
Elle sourit en pensant au cadre qu'elle avait chez elle, dans sa table de chevet : une photo de Jack, en tenue de mission. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil autour du cou, elle pouvait donc à loisir se plonger dans le regard noisette de son supérieur quand elle en avait envie.  
En entendant l'alarme de la Porte se déclencher, elle rangea à la hâte l'album là où elle l'avait trouvé et descendit en salle de contrôle.  
Le sergent Harriman lui annonça qu'il avait reçu le code de SG-3, alors que son coeur espérait voir arriver SG-1.

L'iris fut ouvert et elle salua le retour de l'équipe.  
Après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, elle les envoya à l'infirmerie et leur donna trente minutes pour la rejoindre en salle de débriefing.  
Ils lui firent leur rapport et elle les renvoya se reposer, en attendant le prochain ordre de mission.  
Elle retourna au bureau de Jack et fut rapidement rejointe par le colonel McRay, chef de SG-3.  
_-"Jack, je peux te parler une seconde s'il-te-plait ?"_ demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte du général.  
N'étant pas sûre des liens qui unissaient les deux hommes, Sam l'invita à entrer pour l'écouter, pensant que ça avait un lien avec la mission.  
_-"Jack, as-tu réfléchi à ma requête ?"_  
_-"Hum, rafraîchis moi la mémoire je te prie, car je croule sous la paperasse et j'avoue ne pas voir où tu veux en venir."_ répondit Sam pour ne pas se trahir.  
_-"Comme si tu pouvais oublier, Jack... Mais bon, je vais te rappeler ma demande : je veux prendre la tête de SG-1 à la place de ta Carter et l'avoir sous mes ordres. Je pense que les équipes SG doivent toutes être composées de quatre membres, surtout la prestigieuse SG-1 mais je pense qu'un homme devrait en être le leader, Jack"_ insista McRay.  
_-"Je vais y réfléchir"_ se contenta de répondre Carter, ne pouvant se permettre de prendre cette décision à la place de son général.  
_-"C'est ça, c'est déjà ce que tu as dit quand tu as été promu et j'attends toujours une réponse !"_ riposta McRay, de toute évidence furieux._ "A la place, tu as promu Carter pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Ne crois pas que nous sommes tous dupes. Tout le monde sait bien que tu en pince pour elle, mais de là à la promouvoir lieutenant-colonel, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir !"_ continua McRay.  
_-"Carter a été promue car elle le méritait !"_ cracha Sam, furieuse qu'on remette le jugement de Jack en cause. _"Quant à SG-1, il n'est écrit nul part qu'une équipe SG doit obligatoirement être composée de quatre membres. De toute façon, le moment venu, tu seras le premier informé si une place venait à se libérer ! Maintenant, je te prie de quitter mon bureau, les rapports ne vont pas se signer tous seuls !"_ hurla Sam en pointant la porte du doigt.  
Une fois que McRay fut loin, Sam sorti en trombe du bureau pour se rendre au mess. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, la seule chose qui lui remontait le moral était la gelée bleue du mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

En chemin, tous les militaires la saluaient, pensant que c'était Jack. Elle trouvait ça grisant et gênant à la fois. Personne ne lui témoignait autant de respect au sein de la base. Bien entendu, tout le monde devait le saluer sur son passage mais elle sentait quand même que personne ne se forçait beaucoup pour témoigner du respect à Jack.  
Une fois entrée au mess, elle chercha du regard le frigo des desserts et sourit en voyant les coupes de gelée à leur place.  
Elle se servit et décida de s'installer dans un coin du mess, pour déguster sa gelée avant de se remettre au travail.  
Chacun des officiers présents avait l'air surpris de voir le général. Peut-être n'était-ce pas dans ses habitudes de venir en milieu d'après-midi pour se détendre un peu... Elle n'en fit pas grand cas, se contentant de les saluer de la tête.  
Arrivée à la fin de son dessert, elle entendit un appel au micro :  
_-"Le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence en salle de contrôle !"_ cria le sergent Siler dans le micro.  
Elle sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant, sans prendre le temps de débarrasser sa coupe vide. Elle avait l'habitude de se déplacer rapidement et de manière plutôt féline, mais le corps de Jack ne semblait pas aussi souple. _"Soit il commence à vieillir, soit il faut qu'il surveille son cœur _ pensa la jeune femme en s'essoufflant rapidement.  
Arrivée auprès du sergent, elle lui demanda ce qui se passait, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
_-"Je ne sais pas Mon général, la Porte a été activée de l'extérieur mais elle s'est arrêtée en pleine séquence et je n'arrive pas à la faire repartir. Harriman m'a dit que le colonel Carter était en mission avec SG-1, sauf que sans son aide, je ne sais pas comment réparer."_ lui annonça-t-il, l'air désespéré.  
_"Aie, c'est bien ma veine ça"_ pensa Sam, avant de demander tout haut _"Avez-vous lancé un diagnostic sergent ?"_  
_-"Non, mon général, j'ai besoin de votre code d'accès pour cela."_ Sauf que Sam ne connaissait pas le code de son responsable.  
_-"Hum oui, heu... Carter me l'a changé récemment, je ne m'en souviens plus"_ menti Sam pour gagner du temps. Elle savait que si elle utilisait son propre code, le sergent s'en rendrait compte. Elle allait être obligée de s'en servir pourtant, sinon les équipes SG en mission off world ne serait pas en mesure de rentrer.  
_-"Sergent Harriman, quand la Porte s'est lancée, avant de s'arrêter, avez-vous reçu un code d'identification ? Sait-on qui activait la Porte ?"_ Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'un signal radio passe avant l'ouverture du vortex mais elle devait poser la question, par acquis de conscience.  
_-"Non, mon général"_ répondit Harriman, visiblement peu surpris de la question.  
_-"Bon, je connais le code de Carter, je vais l'utiliser pour que vous lanciez le diagnostic. J'espère que ce n'est pas une urgence !"_ dit Sam d'un air décidé.  
_-"Mon général, excusez-moi mais si vous utilisez le code du Colonel Carter sans son accord, nous allons devoir remplir un rapport."_ hésita à dire Siler.  
_-"Bien sûr que j'ai l'accord du colonel, sinon je n'aurai pas son code. Et un rapport n'est rien à remplir si c'est pour sauver la vie d'une équipe qui tente de rentrer à la base !"_ rétorqua Sam.  
_-"Très bien, Mon général, on fera comme vous voulez"_ répondit Siler, un peu penaud.  
Sam se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un brusque et posa sa main sur l'épaule du sergent, pendant qu'elle composait son code dans le système de diagnostic.  
Elle se doutait déjà du problème, mais elle avait besoin d'en être sûre avant de s'occuper des réparations.  
Le système leur indiqua au bout de quelques secondes que le problème venait du DHD. Sam essayait depuis un moment de trouver une pièce de rechange, mais sans succès.  
Elle ne pouvait pas donner la solution à Siler, sans attirer l'attention sur O'Neill.

_"-Sergent, vous savez ce qui se passe ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en espérant que Siler pourrait gérer seul.  
_-"Je situe la panne dans le DHD du Colonel Carter, mais je suis incapable de vous dire où est le problème."_  
_"Aie"_ pensa Sam.  
_-"Bon, peut-on faire une dérivation pour contourner le problème ?"_ demanda Sam, pour le mettre sur la voie.  
Les deux sergents à côté de lui le regardaient avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte se stupéfaction en entendant le général proposer une telle solution.  
_-"Fermez la bouche Sergent Harriman et répondez-moi Sergent Siler !"_ ordonna Sam.  
_-"Oui mon général c'est possible mais avant de faire une dérivation, je dois savoir quel composant est en panne. Là pour le moment, je ne sais pas"_ lui répondit Siler.  
_"Zut"_ se dit Sam,_ je suis allée trop loin dans ma réflexion..._  
_-"Bon, dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à faire comme quand je n'ai plus de courant chez moi : on coupe tout et on remet les circuits en route les uns après les autres. Quand ça coupera, on aura trouvé l'origine de la panne et vous bidouillerez vos trucs pour que ça marche"_ finit-elle par dire, pour donner plus de crédibilité à son personnage.  
_-"Bonne idée mon général, je m'y mets de suite"_ s'écria Siler sans faire de nouvelle remarque. Harriman ne le lâchait pas du regard et Sam se justifia comme elle put.  
_-"Je sais que je n'ai pas les capacités du colonel Carter mais je bricole chez moi quand même. L'électricité, c'est pas sorcier."_  
_-"Oui, mon général"_ fut la seule chose qu'Harriman trouva à lui répondre avant de se tourner vers son écran de contrôle.  
Alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'aider, elle observait Siler. Il avait finit par trouver l'origine de la panne et tentait tant bien que mal de faire une dérivation. Elle finit par aller lui proposer son aide.  
_-"Une paire de mains supplémentaire, ça peut vous servir. Dites-moi quoi tenir pendant que vous soudez."_ proposa-t-elle au sergent.  
Il la remercia et lui indiqua la marche à suivre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard le problème fut résolu et la Porte semblait à nouveau opérationnelle. Sam en eut la confirmation peu de temps après, quand la Porte s'activa et que le SGC reçut le code de SG-1 pour demander l'ouverture de l'Iris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

De leur côté, les trois hommes avaient mis à profit leurs trois heures pour se rendre au temple. Daniel avait voulu étudier rapidement l'objet avant de prendre une décision concernant son rapatriement sur Terre.  
Jack préférait de loin cette option. Il se sentait mal de devoir le laisser derrière lui, sans surveillance. Il se voyait mal passer le restant de ses jours dans le corps de son colonel, aussi sexy soit-elle.  
Au bout d'un moment, Daniel décréta qu'ils pouvaient le rapporter avec eux et qu'une fois dans le labo de Sam, ils pourraient travailler à trouver une solution.  
Teal'c les observait du coin de l'oeil.  
De retour à la Porte, Daniel composa les coordonnées de la Terre mais le vortex ne s'ouvrit pas à la fin de la séquence.  
_-"Danieeeeel"_ grogna Jack avec la petite voix de Sam _"que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'adresse ou quoi ?"_  
_-"Daniel Jackson a composé la bonne séquence pourtant"_ répondit Teal'c, pendant que Daniel pestait après le DHD  
_-"Je ne comprends pas Jack, les coordonnées sont bonnes, la porte fonctionne mais le vortex ne s'ouvre pas."_ se désola Daniel.  
_-"Le problème vient de la Terre alors ?"_ demanda Jack inquiet.  
_-"Je ne sais pas, Jack. Teal'c, à votre avis ?"_ demanda Daniel, se tournant vers son ami.  
_-"Oui, je pense que le problème vient de la porte d'arrivée. Laissons-leur un peu de temps. Nous pourrons essayer à nouveau plus tard."_ déclara le Jaffa.  
_-"Très bien, dans ce cas, je propose qu'on se mette un peu à l'écart de la porte, au cas où. Nous tenterons à nouveau dans trente minutes"_ leur dit Jack, se dirigeant vers un bosquet à quelques mètres de là.  
Ses amis le suivirent et tous trois s'installèrent dans l'herbe.  
_-"Oui, ça devrait laisser au colonel Carter le temps de trouver une solution"_ dit Teal'c  
_-"Sauf que Sam n'est pas censée être Sam, elle ne pourra donc pas se mettre trop en avant, sous peine de soulever des questions au sein du SGC"_ lui dit Daniel.  
_-"Parce que vous me croyez incapable de réparer la porte en cas de pépin, c'est ça ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu vexé.  
Ses deux amis rirent en l'entendant déclarer ça et au final, il se mit à rire de bon cœur avec eux !  
Ils tentèrent de composer à nouveau l'adresse de la Terre au bout de trente minutes et cette fois, le vortex se créa sans difficulté. Ils envoyèrent leur code d'identification à Sam, qui devait déjà les attendre de l'autre côté.

L'iris, une fois ouvert, laissa passer SG-1 qui rentrait avec le cube.  
_-"Bon retour sur Terre SG-1, débriefing immédiat"_ déclara Sam dans le micro.  
Les trois amis se regardèrent, un peu surpris mais obéirent aux ordres du "général".  
Une fois à l'étage, Jack déclara à Sam :  
_-"Je vous trouve bien autoritaire d'un coup, le poste vous plaît on dirait ?"_ dit Jack, sérieusement.  
_-"Veuillez m'excuser mon général, mais la situation devient pénible, j'ai besoin de me retrouver. J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi... Euh, pour nous !"_ se reprit-elle.  
_-"Un problème Carter ?"_ s'enquit Jack.  
_-"Pas spécialement, mais il faudra qu'on fasse le point après ce débriefing, Monsieur"_ lui répondit Sam, sur un ton neutre.  
Le débriefing fut bref, puisque Daniel n'avait pas été en mesure d'en apprendre plus sur place. Jack envoya Daniel et Teal'c à l'infirmerie, le temps de s'entretenir avec son colonel.  
Sam lui fit le rapport complet de son après-midi, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans le bureau du général.  
Jack ne sut pas quoi dire, face à son entretien avec McRay. Il était trop fatigué pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.  
_-"Carter..."_ commença Jack.  
_-"Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Monsieur. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je vous rapporte juste notre conversation et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas mis dans le pétrin avec ma réaction, c'est tout."_ Sam était curieuse d'en savoir plus mais elle était consciente que la gestion de la base pouvait s'avérer compliquée. Jack devait faire des concessions et avec son caractère entier, cela relevait du défi quotidien.  
Jack était contrarié que McRay soit revenu à la charge concernant SG-1. Jamais il ne mettrai cet homme à sa tête pour reléguer Sam au second plan. Avec le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'assister, elle méritait de diriger cette équipe. Le trio fonctionnait bien et Jack craignait qu'un nouveau membre ne vienne perturber l'équilibre.  
Quand elle lui raconta sa pause, Jack grogna intérieurement pour la gelée bleue car il détestait ça et avait peur de l'avoir sur l'estomac pendant toute une semaine !  
Elle lui expliqua ensuite en détail l'incident avec la porte. Il était stupéfait de son ingéniosité à réparer la porte sans en avoir l'air. Sam était vraiment une femme intelligente et futée. Elle lui plaisait encore plus dans ces moments-là.  
Cependant, Jack n'était pas ravi qu'elle ait utilisé son propre code pour le diagnostic de la porte mais fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et s'en était bien sortie, tout compte fait. Il lui faudrait un nouveau code maintenant...  
La situation devenait vraiment problématique, ils devaient trouver une solution rapidement, avant d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de leurs collaborateurs les plus proches.

Jack passa à l'infirmerie mais ne resta pas longtemps, puisque tout allait bien, si on oubliait qu'il n'était pas dans son corps.  
Il retrouva Daniel, Teal'c et Sam dans le labo de l'archéologue qui leur annonça que pour le moment, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec le cube.  
Sam proposa de l'emporter dans son propre laboratoire, pour y faire une série d'analyses. Jack était d'accord mais déchanta quand il s'aperçut qu'IL devrait faire les tests, avec l'aide de Sam.  
_-"C'est bien ma veine ! "_ soupira-t-il en suivant la scientifique jusqu'à son laboratoire.  
_-"Je vais vous guider et je m'occuperai de la lecture des résultats. Mais pour garder un minimum de crédibilité, vous devez faire les tests, Monsieur._" lui dit Sam, comprenant son angoisse.  
Elle lui fit lancer une série d'analyses, pour percer les mystères de l'objet. Pendant l'attente des résultats, chacun reprit le cours de ses responsabilités.  
Janet arriva dans le laboratoire de Sam et dit à son amie, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si elle était seule :  
_-"Sam, une boutique de lingerie fin vient d'ouvrir en ville, dès que tu as un moment, on devrait aller voir ça"_ dit-elle sur un ton coquin avant de voir le général assis à côté de son amie.  
Sam releva la tête pour la regarder avec surprise.  
_-"Excusez-moi Mon général, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Pardonnez mon intrusion." _  
_-"Ce n'est pas grave Dr Frasier."_ dit Sam en essayant de ne pas rougir en imaginant Jack essayer des dessous coquins avec son amie. Elle mourrait de honte si cela devait arriver.  
_-"Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler mais Sam, mais il faudra qu'on en reparle..."_  
Janet s'éclipsa en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Jack, le prenant toujours pour Sam.  
_-"Alors comme ça, vous aimez la lingerie fine, Colonel ?"_  
_-"Comme toutes les femmes, Mon général"_ répondit Sam. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lança, d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre_ "D'ailleurs, vous avez oublié de m'offrir un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, ça serait l'occasion de vous faire pardonner"_ dit-elle avec un air coquin.  
_-"Hum, d'accord mais dans ce cas, il faudra me montrer le résultat final."_ lui répondit Jack, les yeux pétillants.  
_-"Bien évidemment, Monsieur..."_ lui murmura Sam à l'oreille avant de quitter le labo.  
_-"De quelle couleur, au fait ?"_ cria Jack alors que la jeune femme était loin. _"Cette femme va me rendre fou..."_ se dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, tout en souriant.  
Après le retour de Sam, les résultats sortirent mais ne les avancèrent pas plus.  
Vu l'heure tardive, ils appelèrent Daniel et Teal'c pour décider d'aller dîner au mess. Jack espérait que l'archéologue avait trouvé une piste avec les inscriptions trouvées dans le temple mais en doutait. Daniel les aurait prévenu, le cas échéant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jack était affamé, il remplit son plateau pour un repas très copieux.  
_-"J'ai très faim, alors ne me regardez pas comme ça... Carter"_ grogna Jack  
_-"Je le sais bien, mais c'est de mon corps dont il est question. J'ai pris quelques kilos que je n'arrive pas à perdre, alors allez-y doucement sur les frites !"_ lui répondit Sam, soucieuse de son poids.  
_-"Vous avez perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Vous, des kilos en trop, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi !?"_ lança Jack, sur un ton léger.  
_-"Oui, parlons-en justement !"_ dit Sam, plus vite que voulu.  
Jack la fusilla du regard.  
_-"Carter, je suis encore votre général, dès que je récupère mon corps, je peux vous coller un rapport pour insubordination !"_ dit Jack en serrant les dents, se retenant de lui hurler dessus.  
Sam baissa la tête, honteuse et décida d'aller chercher une seconde coupe de gelée bleue...

La voyant faire, il décida de changer de tactique et se leva pour la suivre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui glissa à l'oreille, en souriant _"Si vous n'arrêtez pas avec cette gelée, je vous jure de mettre de la mayo dans du pain et rajouter des frites dedans..."_ Elle le défia du regard et se servit avant de courir vers sa place à table. La voyant faire, il lui courut après comme un gamin pour l'empêcher d'ingurgiter la gelée. La force ne marchait pas, il essaya donc la ruse et, se sachant sensible à cela, il se mit à la chatouiller, pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ils partirent dans un fou rire, sous les yeux ébahis du personnel présent. Teal'c se racla la gorge pour leur signaler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les deux "amis" se calmèrent très vite, en se rendant compte de leur comportement enfantin.

Daniel comprenait, il était conscient de leur malaise. Il avait été dans ce cas-là une fois déjà et savait à quel point ça pouvait être perturbant. Ce petit jeu leur permit au moins d'évacuer la tension qui régnait entre eux.  
A la fin du repas, ils firent le point sur tous les éléments relatifs au cube et sur les moyens mis en oeuvre pour inverser les effets. Sam commençait à désespérer, ne voyant pas de solution à l'horizon. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.  
_-"Je vous interdis de baisser les bras, c'est compris ?"_ gronda Jack en se rendant compte du pessimisme de Sam. _"On va trouver une solution, c'est certain. On ne connaît pas encore le délai, c'est tout !"_ dit-il en lui prenant la main, en signe de paix.  
Il la relâcha rapidement, quand il s'aperçut que tout le monde au mess les observait du coin de l'oeil.  
L'attitude héroïque du général pendant la panne avait fait le tour de la base et tout le monde se disait qu'O'Neill et Carter passaient trop de temps ensemble et qu'elle déteignait sur lui...  
_-"Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se reposer. Nous nous remettrons au travail demain matin, à la première heure."_ leur dit Jack en se levant.  
_-"Mon général"_ intervint le Sergent Harriman, dans le dos de Jack_ "On a besoin de vous. SG-15 a prévenu de son retour imminent et souhaite s'entretenir avec vous dès son arrivée."_  
Sam soupira en se levant à son tour pour se rendre en salle de contrôle. Jack décida de la suivre pour la soutenir, elle avait l'air d'être épuisée.

Le débriefing de SG-15 fut rapide et Sam était contente de découvrir qu'une planète alliée voulait bien commercer avec eux. Les habitants avaient une mine de Naquadah et voulaient bien en donner à la Terre, en échange de connaissances technologiques et de médicaments avec l'accès à de meilleurs soins.  
Ses recherches allaient avancer un peu plus grâce à ce nouveau commerce.  
Une fois la salle vide, Jack s'approcha de Sam. Il vérifia que personne ne les observait et se mit à lui caresser la nuque d'une main.  
_-"Je sais que c'est dur, mais on va trouver une solution. Je sais que beaucoup de pression est sur vos épaules depuis ce matin, mais je suis là pour vous soutenir"_ lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
Tandis qu'il lui caressait toujours la nuque, elle se détourna de lui. Le corps du général réagissait à ces caresses et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le remarque.  
Sentant sa gêne, il l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. _"Quelle drôle de sensation, embrasser la femme que j'aime alors que c'est mon visage que je contemple..."_ Pensa Jack. Sam dut avoir la pensée que lui car elle s'écarta de lui.  
Elle lui sourit timidement et regagna le bureau de son supérieur pour y reprendre ses dossiers.  
_-"Je pense que je vais aller me coucher si on n'a plus besoin de vous ce soir"_ lui annonça-t-elle d'un air las.  
_-"Bonne idée, je vais faire pareil"_ dit Jack, déçu par sa réaction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

L'équipe s'était donné rendez-vous le lendemain de bonne heure au mess, pour le petit déjeuner.  
Le calme régnait sur le petit groupe. Jack avait faim mais avait pris des fruits, pensant à la ligne de Sam.  
Pour les réunions ne concernant pas les briefings de missions, le général O'Neill avait demandé aux militaires de ne pas mettre leurs treillis, mais leurs uniformes les plus simples. Cette consigne avait été donnée dès l'arrivée de Jack à la tête de la base. La vraie raison n'était connue que de lui, mais Sam avait sa petite idée. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait entrer avec sa jupe bleue marine, il retenait son souffle quelques instants, et ça n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme.  
Une réunion des principales équipes SG était au programme de la matinée et malgré sa fatigue, Sam ne pouvait pas la décaler. Ils devaient faire le point sur les échanges commerciaux et sur les recherches qu'elle menait pour trouver la pièce de rechange pour leur DHD maison.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle de briefing, en uniforme et Sam écoutait patiemment tous les intervenants.  
Jack pestait intérieurement sur son idée idiote d'obliger Sam à venir en jupe aux réunions, car il avait dû se coltiner la jupe mais aussi les talons plats...  
Chacun devait présenter un dossier et Sam avait préparé le sien et l'avait discrètement donné à Jack, pour faire illusion.  
Ce fut au tour de Jack de prendre la parole et au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Sam fut téléportée par un rayon Asgard.  
Jack resta donc la bouche grande ouverte, surpris par la disparition du "général".

_-"Bonjour Colonel Carter, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans votre enveloppe corporelle ?"_ demanda Thor.  
_-"Bonjour Thor"_ répondit Sam, un peu gênée _"Avec le Général, nous avons touché un artefact des Anciens, il y a de cela deux jours. Nos corps ont été échangés depuis"._  
_-"Et pourquoi ne reprenez-vous pas le contrôle de vos corps ?"_ demande Thor, surpris.  
_-"Parce que nous ne savons pas comment fonctionne le dispositif, sinon, croyez-moi nous ne serions pas restés comme cela !"_ répliqua Sam, un peu vexée.  
_-"Dans ce cas..."_ commença Thor, en jouant avec ses cristaux pour faire apparaître Jack dans le vaisseau.  
Une fois les deux humains à bord de son vaisseau, Thor les installa dans des caissons pour procéder lui-même à l'échange.

A peine sorti du caisson, Jack se jeta presque au cou de Thor pour le remercier de son aide.  
_-"Maintenant que je suis là et dans la bonne enveloppe, dites-moi ce qu'on peut faire pour vous."_ lui lança Jack, tout sourire.  
_-"Ce n'est rien Général O'Neill. J'ai besoin d'un fragment de Naquadah. Je pensais que le Colonel Carter pourrait m'en donner. Je ne peux pas rentrer sur ma planète, un de mes dispositifs de vol est en panne. J'aurai aussi besoin d'assistance pour réparer"_ lui répondit l'alien.  
_-"Dans ce cas, que vos désirs soient des ordres. Carter, préparez ce dont a besoin notre ami pendant que je reprends mon poste au SGC."_ lui ordonna Jack.  
_-"Oui Monsieur"_ répondit Sam, ravie de retrouver son corps.  
_-"Quand vous aurez fini votre business, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau. A bientôt mon cher Thor."_  
Puis Jack fut téléporté vers son bureau.  
Sam vérifia sa tenue discrètement, pendant que Thor avait quitté la pièce.  
Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans son uniforme et comprit vite pourquoi. Jack avait dû fouiller dans ses affaires et avait enfilé des sous-vêtements coordonnés hyper sexy mais peu pratique pour la journée.  
_"C'est pas vrai..."_ soupira-t-elle _"Et dire qu'il m'a vue dans cet ensemble... Il va être intenable maintenant !"_  
Puis, Thor et Sam travaillèrent à la réparation de la pièce défectueuse puis cette dernière fut téléportée directement dans le bureau du général.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Jack leva la tête quand Sam se retrouva d'un coup dans son bureau, face à lui.  
Elle sourit, de toute évidence gênée de n'avoir pu prévenir de son irruption dans le bureau de son supérieur.  
_-"Alors, vous avez terminé avec Thor à ce que je vois."_ dit Jack en lui souriant. Il préférait quand même la regarder en face.  
_-"Oui, Mon général, c'est fait. J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Thor de chercher une pièce de rechange pour notre DHD. Il a dit qu'il ferait son maximum pour nous aider. J'espère qu'il trouvera ce dont nous avons besoin rapidement, je doute que notre dérivation tienne longtemps."_ lui répondit Sam, un peu gênée face à son supérieur. Des images de son corps nu lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer en sa présence.  
Elle avait réussi à travailler avec Thor, mais celui-ci avait senti son esprit ailleurs, sans faire la moindre remarque.  
Jack la regardait avec un sourire en coin, pendant qu'il l'invitait d'une main à prendre place en face de lui.  
_-"Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Sam... Je pense à la même chose que vous..."_ lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pendant qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle, tout en caressant son épaule, à hauteur de sa bretelle de soutien-gorge.  
Sam fit un petit bond sur son siège en sentant son souffle et ses mains sur elle.  
_-"Pardon Mon général, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir..."_ glissa-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
_-"Si, vous le savez, car de mon côté, je ne pense qu'aux sous-vêtements que vous portez, puisque je les ai enfilés moi-même ce matin..."_ lui dit Jack en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Elle chercha à détourner la tête mais il l'en empêcha en posant sa main chaude sur sa joue.  
_-"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous devons trouver une solution à ce problème-là aussi."_ dit-il en souriant.  
_-"La solution est toute trouvée, Monsieur. Nous ferons comme d'habitude : comme si de rien n'était."_ soupira Sam.  
_-"Non... Je pense que nous devrions sauter le pas, ça soulagerait cette tension qui s'est installée entre nous."_ dit Jack, sur un ton neutre.  
_-"PARDON ? Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Monsieur"_ tenta Sam, dégageant son visage de la main de Jack pour remettre de la distance entre eux.  
_-"Je vois, vos sentiments ne sont plus réciproques, je comprends. J'aurai dû trouver comment contourner la loi avant de vous perdre à jamais."_ soupira Jack, malheureux.  
_-"Monsieur, ce n'est pas ça"_ essaya de se justifier Sam. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur.  
_-"Alors, c'est quoi ?"_ lui jeta Jack à la figure _"Vous ne voulez plus de moi alors que je suis désespérément amoureux de vous depuis le premier jour !"_  
_-"J'ai peur... qu'une fois dans vos bras, je ne veuille plus jamais en sortir..."_ avoua Sam un peu honteuse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jack mit du temps à réagir mais les trois coups portés à la porte de son bureau, l'obligèrent à sortir de ses pensées.  
Sam préféra se lever et se mettre face à la séparation entre le bureau et la salle de briefing.  
Le nouvel arrivant ne verrait donc pas les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de la jeune femme.  
Jack la vit faire, il se leva pour ouvrir la porte lui-même, en soupirant. Il tomba face à face avec le Colonel McRay.  
_-"Jack, on s'organise un petit tournoi de basket avec quelques officiers, tu viens ?"_ demanda le colonel, avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.  
_-"Tout de suite ?"_ demanda Jack, tenté par l'idée mais incapable de laisser sa conversation avec Sam en suspens.  
_-"Non, vers 15h cet après-midi. Trouve-toi un coéquipier, mâle de préférence"_ dit McRay, avec un coup d'œil en direction de Sam.  
_-"Hum, je vais voir ça"_ dit Jack, en pensant à Teal'c, mais ne relevant pas la remarque visant Sam.  
_-"Super, les gars vont être contents d'avoir leur général dans le jeu."_ dit McRay avec un clin d'œil.

Après le départ de McRay, Sam demanda l'autorisation de disposer.  
_-"Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part Sam, on doit parler encore un peu toi et moi"_ lui dit Jack au creux de l'oreille, en se glissant derrière elle.  
Sam frémit à ce contact, sentant la chaleur et l'excitation monter de son ventre et irradier son corps.  
_-"Est-ce que c'est un ordre, Monsieur ?"_ lui demanda Sam, se retenant de gémir.  
Il commença à embrasser sa nuque, en remontant doucement vers son oreille droite pour lui murmurer :  
_-"Tu sais comme moi que je n'ai pas le droit de t'ordonner ce genre de choses, sinon ça serait fait depuis longtemps, Amour."_  
Ne sachant pas ce qui l'excitait le plus entre le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau ou les mots doux, Sam se retourna brusquement pour saisir les lèvres de Jack.  
Surpris par sa réaction, Jack se laissa faire, appréciant l'initiative de la jeune femme.  
Ne sentant aucune résistance, elle se colla encore un peu plus à son supérieur. Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre le torse de Jack, pendant que ses bras venaient encercler le cou de son général.  
Il la poussa jusqu'au mur pour commencer à embrasser sa gorge, en déboutonnant le haut sa chemise, ce qui arracha un petit cri de plaisir à Sam, tandis qu'elle tirait le dos de sa chemise à lui hors de son pantalon.  
Il commençait à descendre de sa gorge vers la naissance de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle passait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le dos du général. Sam commençait à gémir sous les caresses de Jack.  
Elle était à deux doigts de retirer sa chemise et voulait le voir torse nu également. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle voulait tellement sentir la peau brûlante de Jack contre la sienne.  
Sentant que la situation pourrait vite déraper, il tenta de calmer le jeu :  
_-"Tu sais que j'en ai envie tout autant que toi mais pas ici, pas comme ça..."_ lui dit-il, alors qu'il remontait vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser et tenter de la faire taire.  
Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais son corps refusait de se décoller de cet homme.  
_-"Je le savais.."_ gémit-elle  
_-"Quoi, tu savais quoi ?"_ demanda Jack un peu perdu, tandis qu'ils se séparaient.  
_-"Qu'une fois dans.. tes bras, je ne pourrais plus partir. Je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas arriver à me retenir !"_ gloussa-t-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.  
_-"Hum..."_ grogna Jack qui tentait de remettre sa chemise correctement.  
_-"Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler mon général et je vais aller prendre une douche froide avant de reprendre le cours de mes expériences"_ dit Sam pour se donner une contenance.  
_-"Oui, faites donc ça, colonel. Vous n'oublierez pas de rédiger le rapport sur l'incident d'hier avec la Porte, pour que je le signe. Rompez."_ ordonna Jack, pour qu'elle quitte son bureau au plus vite, avant qu'il ne réponde plus de ses actes.  
Sam le salua selon le protocole et sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers ses quartiers. Elle envisageait sérieusement la douche froide pour calmer le feu dans ses reins.

Une fois seul, Jack s'assit à son bureau et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
Il avait une réunion avec les équipes de surveillance dans 15 minutes et sentait que ça allait durer une éternité. De plus, lui, n'avait pas le loisir d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer. Il sentait encore son odeur sur lui et l'imaginer nue sous la douche réveillait ses instincts de mâle.  
Il passa un rapide coup de fil à Daniel pour le prévenir que Thor avait tout arrangé et pour qu'il demande à Teal'c de se tenir prêt pour le tournoi.  
Il avait passé le reste de ses 15 minutes dans son bureau, à ne rien faire d'autre que penser à elle...  
Il était encore plus accro qu'il ne le pensait. Là, il était mal... Vraiment mal...  
Mais le moment était venu pour lui d'aller à sa réunion et essayer de faire son travail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Le tournoi prit fin et tout le monde retourna au travail. SG-3 avait eu quelques jours de congé, pour reprendre ses esprits. Jack voulait surtout écarter McRay de Sam avant de devoir la faire enfermer pour meurtre. Il voyait bien à sa tête qu'elle était furieuse. Il la comprenait mais ne pouvait pas prendre parti plus que ça. Il protégeait ses hommes mais ne devait pas s'impliquer plus en avant.  
Jack avait mérité sa douche et le tournoi l'avait aidé à évacuer la tension accumulée dans la matinée, dans les bras de Sam.  
Il l'avait à peine regardé pendant qu'il jouait, mais savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur le jeu, pour ne pas se trahir et surtout pour essayer de l'impressionner.  
Il s'habilla et reprit le chemin de son bureau. Il avait un appel à passer.  
_-"O'Neill pour le Président"_  
_-"Oui général, je vous le passe"_ répondit la secrétaire.  
_-"O'Neill, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?"_ questionna l'homme le plus puissant de la planète.  
_-"Monsieur le Président, avez-vous réfléchis à ma requête ?"_ demanda Jack, nerveux.  
_-"J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai longuement hésité."_ dit le Président.  
Le cœur du général se serra dans sa poitrine, en attendant la réponse.  
_-"Je vous préviens tout de suite, au moindre problème, je vous envoie diriger Atlantis pour les dix prochaines années, tout seul !"_  
_-"Je vous demande pardon Monsieur ?"_ demanda Jack, ayant peur de ne pas avoir bien compris.  
_-"Je vous autorise à fréquenter le Colonel Carter, en toute discrétion. Mais je n'autorise que vous deux et surtout, je ne veux pas que vos histoires intimes me reviennent aux oreilles ! Bon, je vous laisse, mon épouse m'attend pour dîner."_  
_-"Merci Monsieur, bonne soirée Monsieur le Président !"_ dit Jack, la gorge nouée.

Sam était assise à son bureau, et essayait de se concentrer sur ses rapports de mission.  
Le téléphone sonna, Daniel l'invitait dans son labo pour regarder les photos du tournoi. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se faire répéter l'invitation.  
Elle courait presque dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Daniel, Teal'c et Janet.  
Daniel avait chargé les photos de l'après-midi sur son ordinateur et avait sorti le projecteur.  
Il était passé au mess prendre de la gelée bleue, des boissons et des pop-corn, comme pour une vraie projection vidéo.  
Ils avaient rit tous les quatre à revoir les images des affrontements de la journée. Il y avait même des images des échanges entre SG-1 et 3. Sur les clichés, on pouvait voir la fureur dans les yeux de Sam. Elle faisait peur dans des moments comme celui-là.  
Ils ne le savaient pas mais on les observait grâce à la caméra du labo.

Jack avait voulu appeler Sam, pour dîner ensemble mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone dans son labo.  
Il était donc allé en salle de surveillance pour la chercher. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire le tour trop longtemps, il se doutait qu'elle était avec son équipe.  
Il observa un moment en silence ses amis et décida d'aller les rejoindre pour les inviter à dîner en ville.  
_-"Hé, je vous dérange ?"_ s'écria-t-il à l'entrée du laboratoire de Daniel, alors que leurs rires s'entendaient dans tout le couloir_ "On vous entend dans toute la Voie Lactée !"_  
_-"Pardon, Mon général"_ s'excusa Sam, pour tout le monde. Janet et elle s'était levées pour le saluer.  
_-"Je plaisantais, repos mesdames ! On va dîner ?"_  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui est au menu du mess, O'Neill ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
_-"J'en sais rien, mais j'avais envie d'aller en ville, ça serait chouette de fêter la victoire de SG-1"_ répondit Jack, en essayant de capter l'attention de Sam.  
_-"Très bonne idée, Mon général !"_ lança Janet _"viens Sam, on va se changer"._  
Sam s'excusa et baissa la tête en passant à côté de son supérieur, dérouté par le comportement de sa subordonnée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le tournoi prit fin et tout le monde retourna au travail. SG-3 avait eu quelques jours de congé, pour reprendre ses esprits. Jack voulait surtout écarter McRay de Sam avant de devoir la faire enfermer pour meurtre. Il voyait bien à sa tête qu'elle était furieuse. Il la comprenait mais ne pouvait pas prendre parti plus que ça. Il protégeait ses hommes mais ne devait pas s'impliquer plus en avant.  
Jack avait mérité sa douche et le tournoi l'avait aidé à évacuer la tension accumulée dans la matinée, dans les bras de Sam.  
Il l'avait à peine regardé pendant qu'il jouait, mais savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur le jeu, pour ne pas se trahir et surtout pour essayer de l'impressionner.  
Il s'habilla et reprit le chemin de son bureau. Il avait un appel à passer.  
_-"O'Neill pour le Président"_  
_-"Oui général, je vous le passe"_ répondit la secrétaire.  
_-"O'Neill, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?"_ questionna l'homme le plus puissant de la planète.  
_-"Monsieur le Président, avez-vous réfléchis à ma requête ?"_ demanda Jack, nerveux.  
_-"J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai longuement hésité."_ dit le Président.  
Le cœur du général se serra dans sa poitrine, en attendant la réponse.  
_-"Je vous préviens tout de suite, au moindre problème, je vous envoie diriger Atlantis pour les dix prochaines années, tout seul !"_  
_-"Je vous demande pardon Monsieur ?"_ demanda Jack, ayant peur de ne pas avoir bien compris.  
_-"Je vous autorise à fréquenter le Colonel Carter, en toute discrétion. Mais je n'autorise que vous deux et surtout, je ne veux pas que vos histoires intimes me reviennent aux oreilles ! Bon, je vous laisse, mon épouse m'attend pour dîner."_  
_-"Merci Monsieur, bonne soirée Monsieur le Président !"_ dit Jack, la gorge nouée.

Sam était assise à son bureau, et essayait de se concentrer sur ses rapports de mission.  
Le téléphone sonna, Daniel l'invitait dans son labo pour regarder les photos du tournoi. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se faire répéter l'invitation.  
Elle courait presque dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Daniel, Teal'c et Janet.  
Daniel avait chargé les photos de l'après-midi sur son ordinateur et avait sorti le projecteur.  
Il était passé au mess prendre de la gelée bleue, des boissons et des pop-corn, comme pour une vraie projection vidéo.  
Ils avaient rit tous les quatre à revoir les images des affrontements de la journée. Il y avait même des images des échanges entre SG-1 et 3. Sur les clichés, on pouvait voir la fureur dans les yeux de Sam. Elle faisait peur dans des moments comme celui-là.  
Ils ne le savaient pas mais on les observait grâce à la caméra du labo.

Jack avait voulu appeler Sam, pour dîner ensemble mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone dans son labo.  
Il était donc allé en salle de surveillance pour la chercher. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire le tour trop longtemps, il se doutait qu'elle était avec son équipe.  
Il observa un moment en silence ses amis et décida d'aller les rejoindre pour les inviter à dîner en ville.  
_-"Hé, je vous dérange ?"_ s'écria-t-il à l'entrée du laboratoire de Daniel, alors que leurs rires s'entendaient dans tout le couloir_ "On vous entend dans toute la Voie Lactée !"_  
_-"Pardon, Mon général"_ s'excusa Sam, pour tout le monde. Janet et elle s'était levées pour le saluer.  
_-"Je plaisantais, repos mesdames ! On va dîner ?"_  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui est au menu du mess, O'Neill ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
_-"J'en sais rien, mais j'avais envie d'aller en ville, ça serait chouette de fêter la victoire de SG-1"_ répondit Jack, en essayant de capter l'attention de Sam.  
_-"Très bonne idée, Mon général !"_ lança Janet _"viens Sam, on va se changer"._  
Sam s'excusa et baissa la tête en passant à côté de son supérieur, dérouté par le comportement de sa subordonnée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les amis se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la base et Jack les invita tous à monter en voiture avec lui.  
Ils avaient des réunions de bonne heure le lendemain, ils avaient donc tous convenu de dormir à la base.  
Ils passèrent une excellente soirée tous ensembles dans un restaurant où Jack avait ses habitudes, même si Sam évitait toujours soigneusement le regard de son supérieur. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à Janet mais elle se dit qu'elle avait sûrement un autre homme dans sa vie et qu'elle était mal à l'aise face au général... Plus personne n'espérait les voir ensemble tous les deux. Il fallait qu'ils fassent leur vie chacun de leur côté mais elle voyait que ça leur pesait. De retour à la base, Teal'c les quitta pour pratiquer sa méditation. Janet proposa un café à Daniel, pensant que Jack et Sam devaient se parler.  
Le général raccompagna son second jusqu'à la porte de ses quartiers.  
Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se retourna et lui dit _"Bonne nuit Mon général, merci pour cette soirée."_  
Il attrapa doucement son menton pour la forcer à le regarder et lui dit :  
_-"Alors, comment je m'en sors pour un homme avec quelques kilos en trop ?"_  
Elle rit à cette question surprenante, et répondit_ "Pas mal, pas mal"._  
_-"Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu dans une chambre à coucher, je suis encore plus endurant"_ souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
Elle piqua un fard et rentra dans sa chambre, après un dernier coup d'oeil à son général.

Le lendemain matin, Jack retrouva ses amis au mess pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Il avait les traits tirés, ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner en rond dans son lit. Il avait pensé à son Amour et à l'autorisation du Président. Celui-ci devait lui faire parvenir un document officiel, classé secret défense, leur évitant ainsi la cour martiale.  
Il se servit un grand café noir et prit un bagel nature. Sam aussi était nouée mais paraissait moins fatiguée. Elle avait également eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, ne sachant pas du tout quel comportement adopter. Elle avait honte de son attitude de la veille. Elle s'était laissée aller à ses instincts primaires. Elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait. Cela lui donnait un certain pouvoir sur elle et elle détestait ça.  
Daniel et Janet riaient tous les deux, Teal'c observait ses amis et les deux autres qui tentaient de s'éviter. Sam quitta le mess en premier, suivie de près par Janet et Daniel. Teal'c restait avec Jack, pour ne pas le laisser seul derrière.  
Après avoir observé longuement le fond de sa tasse, Jack se décida à quitter le mess en compagnie de Teal'c. Ce dernier s'arrêta au laboratoire de Daniel, pour l'aider avec ses traductions. Jack profita de sa solitude, pour rendre visite à Sam.  
Il cogna à la porte ouverte du labo et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
_-"Sam, j'ai à te parler"_ commença-t-il.  
_-"Mon général, je vous écoute"_ répondit la jeune femme, sans arriver à le regarder en face.  
_-"Arrête avec ça, appelle-moi par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls, je t'en prie."_  
_-"Oui, Monsieur."_ dit Sam et Jack grimaça en entendant sa réponse.  
_-"Bref, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais : toi et moi, c'est possible !"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire.  
_-"J'ai peur de comprendre ? Tu as donné ta démission ?"_ demanda Sam, inquiète.  
_-"Pas du tout, Amour. Toi et moi restons à nos postes respectifs mais nous pouvons être ensemble."_  
_-"Attends, je ne comprends pas, comment tu as fait ?"_ demanda Sam, méfiante.  
_-"Il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai appelé le Président pour lui avouer mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai plaidé notre cause et il est d'accord. J'attends son accord écrit dans les heures à venir !"_ lui expliqua Jack, heureux comme tout.  
_-"Quoi ? Tu as parlé au Président de TES sentiments, avant de m'en parler à moi ? Je te suis acquise donc ? Tu penses qu'il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour me mettre dans ton lit ?"_ cracha Sam furieuse, en se levant pour quitter la pièce.  
_-"Ma chérie, attends, j'ai fait du préventif, au cas où tu partagerais toujours mes sentiments"_ tenta de se défendre Jack._ "Et j'ai eu raison... Ou pas !"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_-"Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Jack O'Neill !"_  
De mémoire, Jack n'avait jamais vu Sam aussi furieuse et surtout pas après lui...  
Le pire était quand même qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction! Il venait tout de même de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, un tournant dans leur vie ! Il la laissa partir, espérant qu'elle se calmerait d'elle-même. Ils devaient quand même se retrouver plus tard, en salle de briefing avec Daniel et Teal'c. _"Pourvu qu'elle se calme d'ici là"_ se dit Jack, inquiet que leurs amis ne se doutent de quelque chose. Il quitta le labo de la scientifique, qui ne représentait d'intérêt pour lui que lorsqu'elle était présente et regagna rapidement son propre bureau. Il avait du travail et pas le temps de lui courir après pour essayer de la comprendre. Il ne l'avait pas revue de la matinée, ni même au mess pour le déjeuner.

En début d'après-midi, ils avaient une réunion tous les quatre, concernant des armes Goa'uld que les deux scientifiques étudiaient depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Ils espéraient les copier pour en équiper leurs vaisseaux.  
Sam se présenta juste après l'heure, alors que Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà présents autour de la table.  
_-"Veuillez m'excuser Mon général, je suis ponctuelle d'habitude." _  
_-"Tout va bien colonel ?"_ demanda Jack, soucieux.  
_-"Oui, merci"_ et elle commença à lui expliquer dans un langage incompréhensible les résultats de ses dernières recherches.  
_-"Bon, euh, si j'ai bien compris c'est bien parti. Donc je vais en informer le Président et on fera le point plus tard pour l'assemblage et l'installation."_ dit Jack.  
_-"Oui faites donc ça, appelez votre nouvel ami, faudrait pas qu'il soit le dernier informé."_ lâcha Sam, d'un air mauvais.  
_-"Colonel Carter, ça suffit !"_ s'écria Jack, puis se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe :_ "Daniel, Teal'c, merci de nous laisser un moment, j'ai quelques mots à dire au Colonel Carter, en privé."_  
Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce discrètement, en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Sam se sentait très très mal, elle savait qu'il pouvait, s'il voulait, lui créer de sérieux ennuis suite à cette attaque.  
_-"Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Les mots sont sortis plus que prévu. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser ni insulter le Président"_ s'excusa Sam, sans lever la tête.  
Jack vint poser ses fesses sur la table de réunion, juste en face d'elle. Elle avait joint ses mains sur la table et semblait fascinée par ses doigts. Il posa sa main gauche dessus et lui dit calmement :  
_-"Je comprends pourquoi on ne mélange pas travail et sentiments au sein de l'armée. C'est pour éviter ce genre de scène."_  
Sam se sentit encore plus honteuse car ça lui donnait raison.  
_-"Jack, je suis tellement désolée..."_ dit-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.  
Il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Il avait écarté les jambes pour lui faire une place tout contre lui.  
Il essuya la larme qui avait commencé à rouler sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
_-"Je lui ai parlé avant, pour nous couvrir. Imagine que nous nous soyons retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante, comme hier. Je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir passer devant la cour martiale. Par ailleurs, si nous devons être ensemble dans l'intimité, je veux ne penser qu'à toi et pas aux conséquences de mes actes, tu comprends ?"_ lui expliqua Jack, avec douceur.  
Elle hocha la tête, enroula ses bras autour de Jack, puis dit :  
_-"Je me sens mal de m'être laissée emporter par mes sentiments hier. Ta nouvelle tombe à pic, mais ça m'a donné l'impression que tu avais tout prévu dans mon dos."_  
_-"Comment ça, tout prévu dans ton dos ?"_ demanda Jack, perdu, en lui caressant les cheveux.  
_-"Que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi. Obtenir mon corps sans tenir compte de mon cœur."_ murmura Sam, contre le torse de son supérieur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Cette révélation vexa un peu Jack.  
_-"Tu me prends pour qui ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Sam."_ dit-il en attrapant les épaules de Sam pour la remettre face à lui.  
_-"J'ai toujours été un peu perdue en amour. La seule chose stable dans ma vie, c'était notre lien. C'était impossible et même si c'était dur à gérer, c'était solide. D'un coup, tu m'annonces que tout va changer..."_  
Contre toute attente, il attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.  
_-"Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours avec toi. Rien ne va changer, ça va juste évoluer. Notre lien va se transformer mais ça sera mieux. On pourra enfin vivre heureux ensemble."_ lui dit Jack, avec toute la douceur du monde.  
Elle sourit en entendant les mots "vivre heureux ensemble".  
_-"Sam, Chérie, nous devrons être discrets au travail et ne pas tout mélanger. Nous devrons vraiment cloisonner nos vies, sinon je serai envoyé sur Atlantis pour dix ans et crois-moi, ça ne me dit rien du tout..."_  
Elle gloussa, avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon.

L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse folle pour Jack. Sam de son côté essayait de travailler mais son esprit refusait de s'y mettre.  
Le rituel terrien impliquait qu'elle dînait avec SG-1 tous les soirs au mess. Jack les rejoignait quand il en avait l'occasion. Depuis peu, Janet aussi. Jack trouva sans peine ses amis et s'installa sur une chaise laissée libre pour lui, face à Sam.  
Cette dernière avait desserré discrètement les lacets de ses rangers, pour sortir ses pieds à sa convenance.  
Quand Jack s'était installé face à elle, elle lui avait souri timidement avant de reprendre le cours de la discussion sur le thème du cinéma.  
Jack senti quelque chose toucher doucement son mollet. Il passa sa main dessus et reconnut un pied... Et pas n'importe lequel puisque ce pied était rattaché à une des jambes de Sam.  
Il remit sa main sur son plateau et décida de la laisser faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire de scandale.  
Il était fasciné par cette femme : elle arrivait à lui faire du pied tout en débattant de la crédibilité scientifique de Star Wars.  
Elle continuait à débattre avec ses amis, pendant que Jack gardait le silence, en les observant mine de rien.  
En réalité, il se retenait de se jeter sur Sam et de lui arracher ses vêtements. Etant souple, elle avait réussi à remonter son pied vers un point stratégique de l'anatomie de Jack, sans changer de position sur sa chaise.  
Elle jouait avec ses nerfs... ou sa résistance à la torture. Ou, les deux en même temps.  
Peu avant la fin du dîner, Sam avait remis ses pieds dans ses chaussures, à une vitesse impressionnante. Personne n'avait semblé remarquer son manège.  
Jack ne put se lever en même temps que les autres, à cause de sa réaction face aux caresses de Sam. Il prétexta un soudain mal de dos.  
Janet fronça les sourcils, puis lui dit, en riant :  
_-"Vous devriez demander un massage à Kristen, la nouvelle infirmière, vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil Monsieur."_  
Cette proposition ne fit pas rire Sam, et Jack sauva les apparences en grognant une bêtise. Il allait avoir des problèmes... Cette idée le dénoua rapidement et il se leva pour rejoindre le groupe d'amis déjà bien avancé dans le couloir.  
_-"Colonel Carter, vous passerez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez un instant s'il vous plaît."_ lui dit Jack.  
_-"Oui Mon général, je vous y retrouve."_ lui répondit Sam.  
Elle attrapa Janet par le bras et lui demanda qui était cette Kristen.  
_-"Une nouvelle infirmière, pas du tout attirée par les hommes. Mais maintenant, vu ta réaction, je sais à qui tu penses quand tu regardes dans le vide en souriant."_ lui dit Janet avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre son chemin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Sam retrouva Jack, dans son bureau, où la seule lumière venait de sa petite lampe.  
_-"Tu veux ma mort ma belle ou quoi ?"_ lui demanda doucement Jack quand elle entra dans son bureau, après y avoir été invitée.  
_-"Pardon Monsieur ?"_ dit-elle distraitement, pensant toujours aux paroles de Janet.  
_-"Ton pied baladeur... ou est-ce que tu joues souvent à ça au mess ?"_ lui dit-il en se levant pour la rejoindre et fermer la porte.  
Elle frémit en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, tout en douceur.  
_-"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur"_ lui dit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
Ce geste, ainsi que le regard qu'elle lui jeta, excitèrent Jack au plus haut point. Elle l'avait déjà mis en condition quelques minutes plus tôt...  
_-"Tu cherches les ennuis toi..."_ grogna-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille _"et tu vas les trouver..."_  
Il commença à l'embrasser fiévreusement, et sentit sa compagne répondre à son baiser. Leurs corps se collèrent rapidement et leurs mains partirent explorer le corps de l'autre.

Jack commença à sortir le t-shirt de Sam de son pantalon et caressa la peau de son dos. De son côté, Sam avait déjà déboutonné la chemise de Jack, pour faire glisser ses doigts sur le torse du général. Il la plaqua contre lui, de manière à la décoller du sol et l'asseoir sur le bureau.  
Elle écarta les jambes pour le laisser se coller à elle puis elle se mit à embrasser son torse. Jack décida de se pencher en avant pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le bureau, puis il entreprit d'embrasser son ventre et de remonter doucement vers ses seins. Depuis que leurs bouches s'étaient séparées, Sam laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Jack en était ravi mais préférait rester discret, car il était encore tôt et du monde se baladait encore dans les couloirs.  
_-"Chuuut ma chérie, tu vas ameuter toute la base à ce rythme-là"_ souffla Jack entre deux baisers sur son ventre.  
_-"Hum, j'aurai dû te prévenir, je ne suis pas discrète dans l'intimité..."_ dit Sam péniblement, sa respiration complètement saccadée.  
Jack décida de la torturer encore un peu en passant ses doigts dans son soutien-gorge pour libérer son sein droit. Il déposa des baisers sur la pointe durcie, souriant de la voir se retenir de gémir sous ses assauts répétés.  
_-"Si tu continues ça, je ne réponds plus de rien..."_ dit Sam  
_-"Oh, tu veux que j'arrête alors ?"_ demanda Jack en riant.  
Sam l'emprisonna de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
_-"Non, tu restes là et tu termines ce que tu as commencé, Mon général !"_ lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.  
_-"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou j'arrête les préliminaires pour passer directement au plat de résistance..."_ la menaça-t-il à peine sérieux.  
Jack se redressa pour se débarrasser de sa chemise lorsque le signal de la Porte se fit entendre dans toute la base.

_-"Activation non autorisée de la Porte des Etoiles. Le Général O'Neill est demandé en salle de contrôle !"_ dit la voix du sergent de garde.  
_-"Mais c'est pas vrai, ils le font exprès ou quoi ?"_ enragea Jack, se rhabillant en entendant l'appel de son nom au micro.  
_-"Activation non autorisée ?"_ répéta Sam, surprise.  
Jack haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que lui non plus ne saisissait pas.  
_-"Dysfonctionnement interne de la Porte des Etoiles, Le Colonel Carter est demandée en salle de contrôle de toute urgence !"_ appela le même sergent.  
_-"Bon, je sors par la porte de gauche, et toi tu me rejoins par le couloir de droite mais laisse-moi un peu d'avance, ok Sam ?"_  
_-"Oui bien entendu"_ lui répondit Sam, en se rhabillant également.  
_-"Euh, recoiffe-toi un peu aussi tant que tu y es"_ lui conseilla Jack, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il quitta la pièce.  
En effet, Sam avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu. Ils lui arrivaient au bas de la nuque mais après cette séance avec Jack, elle décida de les attacher, en une petite queue-de-cheval.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Lorsque Sam arriva en salle de contrôle, elle salua son supérieur. Elle dit également bonjour aux personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu dans la journée. Sam était appréciée pour sa politesse et son respect des autres. Elle demanda au sergent ce qui s'était passé mais celui-ci n'avait aucune explication.  
_-"La Porte s'est mise à composer une adresse toute seule. J'ai réussi à stopper la séquence avant la fin mais de justesse."_  
_-"D'accord, bon je dois lancer un diagnostic complet. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur notre dernier problème, mais je pense que c'est lié."_ dit Sam.  
_-"Le diagnostic va durer longtemps, colonel ?"_ demanda Jack, redevenu très sérieux.  
_-"Oui et avec les réparations, je pense en avoir pour toute la nuit, Monsieur."_ répondit Sam à contrecœur.  
Mais, elle savait que pour être avec lui, elle devrait toujours faire passer son travail avant. Jack sentait sa frustration, car lui-même était resté sur sa faim et avait espéré passer la nuit à ses côtés, mais d'une autre manière. Comme le programme de diagnostic leur annonçait environ une heure d'attente, Jack et Sam décidèrent d'aller au mess prendre un café, afin de rester éveillés. Ils s'installèrent à une table isolée et ne s'échangèrent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Si elle devait rester debout toute la nuit, il voulait rester près d'elle, ou en tout cas, pas trop loin...

Sam avait fait appeler Siler, pour qu'il l'assiste avec ce nouveau problème. En retournant à la salle de contrôle, le système avait affiché le diagnostic et comme Sam s'y attendait, le problème venait de la même pièce. La dérivation n'avait pas tenu. Elle devait démonter une partie du DHD pour contourner le problème mais elle doutait que ça tienne plus longtemps.  
_-"Mon général, je pense que nous devrions stopper les missions pour le moment et rapatrier toutes les équipes qui ne sont pas sur Terre dans les plus brefs délais."_  
_-"Pourquoi Colonel ?"_ demanda Jack  
_-"Parce que je peux mettre en place un système qui nous aidera à stabiliser la Porte pour quelques utilisations mais je ne pense pas que ça tienne longtemps avec les vibrations. Je dois fabriquer la pièce défectueuse à défaut de lui trouver une remplaçante. J'ignore combien de temps ça peut me prendre mais à la prochaine panne, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses et rendre la Porte inutilisable, Monsieur."_ lui expliqua Sam.  
_-"Très bien. Sergent, contactez toutes les équipes en mission et dites-leur de se replier sur le site Alpha dès la fin de leur mission ou en cas d'urgence. Personne n'est autorisé à se servir de la Porte terrestre jusqu'à nouvel ordre !"_ ordonna Jack.

Sam travaillait au pied de la Porte avec Siler. Elle devait démonter une partie du système qu'elle avait mis en place et qui leur servait de DHD.  
Elle devait isoler la pièce défectueuse pour la sortir sans danger et tenter de la recréer avec du Naquadah, dans son laboratoire. Jack l'observait depuis la salle de briefing qui donnait directement sur la salle d'embarquement. Elle était hyper concentrée sur son travail, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy. Elle avait pris quelques petites décharges électriques sans gravité. Après de longues heures de travail, Sam et Siler avaient réussi à extraire la pièce défectueuse. En l'étudiant de près, Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que la pièce n'était pas en bon état mais quelque chose clochait là... Elle ordonna à Siler d'aller prendre du repos et elle remonta rapidement auprès de Jack.  
_-"Mon général, je peux vous parler un instant ?"_ lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton grave, depuis l'entrée de son bureau. Il s'y était réfugié en la voyant remonter vers lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait observé pendant qu'elle travaillait.  
_-"Colonel ?"_ dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.  
_-"Qui d'autre que vous sur cette base a accès à mes rapports concernant la maintenance de la Porte des étoiles ?"_  
_-"Personne, tout est envoyé sous pli scellé à la Maison Blanche, après que je les ai validé et signé, pourquoi ?"_ demanda Jack, intrigué.  
_-"Parce que j'ai déjà signalé il y a quelque temps, que je cherchais à faire remplacer cette pièce mais que ce n'était pas urgent. J'avais pris des photos, puis-je vous les montrer ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en faisait le tour du bureau, sur invitation de son supérieur.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la souris des mains. Elle se connecta à distance sur son serveur informatique et ouvrit le dossier contenant les fameuses photos. Quand il eut fini d'observer les photos, elle sortit la pièce de sa poche et la lui montra. La pièce était noircie.  
_-"Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe colonel, mais si vous avez remarqué une surcharge dans la Porte, il est normal que cette pièce soit "brûlée", non ?"_  
_-"Non Monsieur, qu'elle soit abimée c'est une chose mais noircie comme cela, impossible."_  
_-"Vous pensez à du sabotage, sérieusement Colonel ?"_ demanda Jack, effaré par les sous-entendus de son bras droit.  
_-"Oui et je pense même savoir ce qui en est la cause..."_ commença Sam.  
_-"Je vous écoute"_ dit Jack, intrigué.  
_-"Un zat, Monsieur."_

_-"Toute cette histoire doit rester entre vous et moi. Vous n'en parlez à personne. Vous bricolez votre truc, comme de si de rien n'était pendant que JE mène l'enquête, c'est compris colonel ?"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Oui Mon général, c'est compris. Puis-je disposer pour commencer à travailler sur la pièce ?"_  
_-"Colonel, j'ai fait bloquer l'accès à notre Porte pour vous laisser le temps nécessaire pour travailler là-dessus. Plus rien ne presse, allez prendre un peu de repos."_  
_-"Mais Monsieur, plus tôt je commence, plus tôt je termine."_  
_-"Saaaaam, ne m'oblige pas à t'ordonner de te reposer"_ l'implora Jack.  
_-"De toute façon, je doute d'arriver à trouver le sommeil..."_  
Jack était en train de ranger son bureau et d'éteindre les lumières avant de quitter les lieux. Il s'approcha de Sam et la prit par la main.  
_-"Dans ce cas, je connais un bon moyen de t'y aider"_ dit-il en portant la main de Sam à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Jack relâcha la main de Sam, le temps de se déplacer au sein de la base. Il accompagna Sam jusqu'à ses quartiers pour qu'elle puisse prendre des affaires de rechange. Il l'attendit dehors quelques instants, puis elle le suivit jusqu'aux quartiers du commandant la base.  
Il avait fait couper la caméra pour la nuit dans cette partie de la base. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui, une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte à clef, pour ne pas être dérangé. Sam était restée debout dans la pièce, ses affaires à la main.  
_-"Fais comme chez toi, si tu veux utiliser la douche, ne t'en prive pas ma belle."_ dit Jack en lui souriant.  
Sam ne se fit pas prier et resta un moment à se délasser sous l'eau chaude. Jack s'était installé dans la partie salon et cherchait un programme à la télé. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle ressemblait à un ange, fatigué mais un ange quand même. Elle portait un t-shirt du SGC en guise de chemise de nuit, il lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse. Il ne savait pas si elle était nue en dessous et s'en fichait ! Elle était belle à damner un saint. Jack eut du mal à déglutir face à cette vision et se décida à aller se doucher à son tour. Pendant qu'il était dans sa salle de bain, Sam s'installa dans le lit, de manière à voir l'écran de la télé. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir pour que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

Jack sorti enfin, vêtu d'un caleçon et la trouva installée dans son lit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle était là, enfin, après tant d'années ! Et elle était là pour lui, ce n'était pas une coïncidence ou un accident, non c'était délibéré ! Sam, se sentant observée, tourna la tête vers Jack et ils se regardèrent en moment en silence. Sam lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Jack se coucha sur elle, les draps et la couverture entre eux deux. Il l'embrassa doucement, en caressant ses cheveux. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, pour lui offrir sa gorge et leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus pressants. Leurs corps avaient gardé en mémoire leurs précédents échanges et semblaient vouloir reprendre là où ils avaient été coupés. Jack souleva les draps pour se coller à Sam. Cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son bien-aimé et sentit son érection. Cependant, elle voulait faire durer ces instants, alors elle essaya de ne pas trop bouger son bassin. Jack avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sam et découvrit qu'elle était bel et bien nue en dessous. Il lui retira rapidement et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ses courbes parfaites. Certes, il avait passé quelques jours dans son corps mais la sensation était différente.  
_-"Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ?"_ demanda Sam, inquiète.  
_-"Je suis un abruti fini..."_  
Craignant qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle eut du mal à demander :  
_-"Comment ça ?"_  
_-"J'aurai dû enfreindre cette maudite loi bien avant ! Tu es parfaite et je suis passé à côté de nombreuses années de bonheur auprès de toi."_ lui dit Jack en embrassant son visage inondé de larmes.  
_-"Pourquoi pleures-tu Amour ?"_ lui demanda-t-il surpris.  
_-"Tu viens de me faire peur, j'ai cru un instant que tu avais changé d'avis. Jack, ne m'abandonne jamais, je n'y survivrai pas je crois."_  
_-"Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce, maintenant que je suis à tes côtés, j'y reste. Je t'aime tellement !"_ la rassura-t-il en reprenant ses baisers et ses caresses.  
Jack caressait la moindre parcelle de peau de Sam. Elle était au bord de l'explosion, elle sentait chaque cellule de son corps réagir à ses caresses. Elle gémissait comme jamais auparavant. Elle caressait son dos, ses bras, sa nuque mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'objectif car il ne cessait de bouger. N'en pouvant plus mais sentant son pénis toujours en érection, elle finit par l'implorer :  
_-"Oh Jack, viens... ne me laisse pas comme ça..."_  
_-"Déjà ? Tu en as marre ?"_ sourit Jack en descendant vers le creux de sa cuisse.  
_-"Je suis au bord de l'orgasme et nous en sommes toujours aux préliminaires. Comment fais-tu ça ?"_ lâcha Sam dans un soupir.  
Tout en continuant l'exploration de l'intimité de sa compagne, il demanda :  
_-"Rassure-moi, tu as déjà eu des orgasmes avec d'autres hommes ?"_ demanda Jack, mécontent de sa propre remarque.  
_-"Hum oui mais rien de comparable, je vais hurler à en faire trembler la montagne au-dessus de nous."_ lui avoua-t-elle en gémissant de plaisir.  
Elle ne vit pas son sourire alors que sa bouche reprenait sa course sur son corps. Se sentant lui aussi proche de l'explosion, Jack retira son caleçon, puis il s'allongea sur le dos en l'invitant à se placer sur lui. Il avait une vue merveilleuse et lui laissait le contrôle de son orgasme.  
Sam trouva tout de suite la bonne position et prit le contrôle du ballet de leurs deux corps.  
_-"Hum... Jack... Oui..."_ soufflait la jeune femme régulièrement.  
Ils atteignirent rapidement l'orgasme, ensemble. Sam s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Épuisée, Sam tomba dans les bras de Jack et n'eut pas la force de bouger immédiatement. Elle tremblait toujours suite à l'orgasme. Jack attrapa la couverture pour les couvrir tous les deux. Il lui caressait le dos, content de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le réveil fut des plus agréables, malgré leur manque de sommeil. Ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu plus d'une fois pendant la nuit.  
_-"Bonjour, mon général"_ dit Sam, sur un ton coquin, en ouvrant les yeux et rencontrant le regard de Jack.  
_-"Bonjour, colonel"_ répondit-il sur le même ton _"bien dormi ?"_  
_-"J'ai fais des rêves classés X toute la nuit... à moins que ça ne soit la réalité, je ne sais plus trop"_ gloussa-t-elle, la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son bâillement.  
_-"Et tu étais avec qui dans ces rêves ?"_ demanda Jack, curieux.  
_-"Hum, je ne sais pas trop, ça se mélange... ils étaient plusieurs et je crois même qu'il y avait des femmes..."_ dit-elle sérieusement.  
_-"Je vois que tu te mets à être aussi drôle que moi, ça va être sympa de vivre avec toi"_ dit Jack en grimaçant.  
_-"Roh mais je plaisantais voyons, même en te réveillant avec moi tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être bougon..."_ dit Sam, pendant que la dernière partie de la phrase de Jack se gravait dans sa mémoire...  
_-"C'est vrai, pardonne-moi mais avant mon premier café, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher"_ dit Jack en s'étirant.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et la situation dérapa vers un tendre câlin matinal.  
_-"Jack, à ce rythme-là, on ne retournera jamais travailler, tu sais ?"_ dit-elle, se levant nue pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
Il l'admira pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Incapable de se contenir, il décida de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.  
_-"Jaaack, mais c'est pas possible, tu as le diable au corps..."_ dit-elle alors qu'elle lui attrapait le bras pour l'attirer sous la douche, tout contre elle.  
_-"Non, le diable c'est toi et tu as un corps parfait..."_ dit-il en l'embrassant et en la prenant contre la paroi de la douche.  
_-"Promis, c'est la dernière fois... de la journée... ou de la matinée seulement... je sais pas encore..."_ dit Jack, ne se lassant pas d'elle.  
_-"Jack, je voudrais passer le restant de mes jours enfermée avec toi mais j'ai vraiment du travail et si je ne trouve pas comment réparer la Porte, Washington va se poser de sérieuses questions sur ton aptitude à diriger cette base... Je ne voudrais pas avoir des problèmes sous prétexte que nous vivons une histoire extraordinaire toi et moi..."_ lui dit Sam, en sortant de la douche.

Une fois habillés pour la journée, Jack ouvrit discrètement la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, vérifia les alentours et poussa doucement Sam vers la sortie. Ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre au mess, pour le petit-déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe mais il ne voulait pas qu'on les voit sortir tous les deux des quartiers de Jack. La caméra ne serait remise en fonction que dans quelques minutes, mais il ne contrôlait pas toutes les allées et venues des militaires dans les couloirs. Elle prit l'escalier pour descendre au niveau de ses quartiers et décida de prendre l'ascenseur à ce niveau-là. Quand celui-ci ouvrit ses portes, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Jack, accompagné du colonel Mitchell.  
_-"Mon Général"_ salua-t-elle en premier puis _"Cam..."_ dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Mitchell, pour leur bise quotidienne.  
Jack lui rendit son salut avant de grogner intérieurement face à cet échange.  
_-"Sam, comment ça va ma belle ?"_ dit Mitchell, tout sourire en la voyant.  
_-"Bien, je te remercie, Et toi ?"_ demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
_-"Je vais au mess, alors ça va toujours quand je sais que je vais manger"_ plaisanta-t-il., en faisant rire la jeune femme.  
Jack grimaça, il pensait être le seul à raconter des blagues débiles pour la faire rire...

A l'entrée du mess, Sam proposa à Mitchell de se joindre à eux, pendant que Jack la fusilla du regard.  
_-"Super, merci c'est sympa, Sam"_ la remercia Mitchell en lui passant la main sur le bras.  
Jack le laissa passer devant et dit à l'oreille de Sam :  
_-"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?"_ demanda-t-il sans hausser le ton, mais Sam sentait sa fureur, à peine contenue.  
_-"Cam est mon ami, j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui. Il est très gentil et tu le saurais si tu prenais le temps d'essayer de le connaitre."_  
Jack n'était pas convaincu que de son côté à lui, les relations n'étaient qu'amicales.  
_-"En plus, si on ne se mélange pas un peu plus avec les autres officiers, on va finir par se faire griller."_  
Jack savait qu'elle avait raison, mais sa jalousie reprenait vite le dessus. Les trois nouveaux amis se joignirent à SG-1 et Janet. Ils avaient été obligé de rajouter une table pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir ensemble.  
_-"Sam, tu vas bien ?"_ demanda Janet_ "Tu as des valises sous les yeux ma chérie."_  
_-"Nous avons eu un problème avec la Porte hier soir, j'ai travaillé dessus une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis j'ai eu du mal à dormir"_ avoua Sam, mal à l'aise.  
_-"J'imagine, tu as dû te retourner dans ton lit pour réfléchir à une solution"_ dit Janet, sachant à quel point son amie s'investissait dans ses réparations.  
_-"Oui, je n'ai pas arrêté de tourner dans mon lit"_ dit Sam, l'air de rien pendant que Jack souriait au sous-entendu.  
En effet, elle avait dû faire toutes les positions possibles et imaginables au lit, la nuit dernière. Il sourit en repensant à leurs ébats.  
Janet ouvrit de grands yeux face au sourire béat sur le visage du général et les joues rougissantes de son amie. Cependant, elle préféra se taire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Après le petit-déjeuner animé grâce à la présence de Mitchell, vrai boute-en-train, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, y compris les amoureux. Sam devait absolument fabriquer une nouvelle pièce pour le DHD et Jack devait trouver qui avait précipité les événements.  
Il en toucha deux mots à Teal'c, pendant que Daniel travaillait toujours sur les armes Goa'uld. Ainsi, le général et son acolyte se rendirent en salle de surveillance et commencèrent à regarder les vidéos, à partir du dernier rapport de maintenance de Sam, datant de trois semaines.  
Les deux premières semaines ne leur apprirent rien de nouveau, sauf que Sam travaillait beaucoup sur la Porte. Bien plus que Jack n'avait imaginé. Elle était consciencieuse à l'extrême. Il comprenait mieux sa fatigue récurrente. Il allait essayer de leur aménager des vacances, pour l'emmener pêcher. Il secoua la tête avant que des pensées non professionnelles ne viennent parasiter sa concentration. Il devait trouver l'origine du sabotage et vite. Il laissa Teal'c un moment, le temps d'aller chercher un café pour lui et un jus pour son ami. En le retrouvant devant l'écran à son retour, Teal'c lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de perturbant. En effet, le jour où SG-1 était rentré avec Sam et Jack, après leur échange, McRay avait trainé du côté de la Porte, une première. Il ne rentrait dans la salle que pour passer par l'anneau, rien de plus.

Jack était consterné par cette découverte, ne pensant pas qu'il pouvait être impliqué. Sa scène lors du tournoi était un incident isolé, avait pensé Jack jusque-là. Mais pourquoi avait-il choisi ce jour pour passer à l'action ? Il décida d'étudier de plus près les images et vit l'homme se diriger vers la sortie de la salle d'embarquement puis Jack vit un éclair atteindre le DHD. McRay s'était caché dans l'angle mort de la caméra et son geste était passé inaperçu,. L'éclair avait émis une faible lumière et personne ne l'aurait vu sans le chercher. Il devait trouver d'autres éléments pour étayer son dossier, car c'était une preuve mais maigre. Avec Teal'c, ils continuèrent à étudier les images de la zone de la Porte et de la salle de briefing des jours suivants. Ne trouvant rien de suspect, Jack changea de tactique. Il reprit toutes les images de surveillance où il apparaissait en compagnie de Sam et/ou de SG-1. Il faillit tomber de son siège en se rendant compte que McRay les avait pratiquement collés pendant deux jours...  
Après leur réveil suite à leur échange, il les avait suivi dans le labo de Sam quand elle avait récupéré sa présentation, puis jusqu'au labo de Daniel où ils avaient parlé du problème d'échange des corps. Sg-3 était parti en mission, donc ils avaient eu la paix un moment. SG-1 était parti chercher le cube puis McRay était allé voir Sam dans le bureau de Jack. Il l'avait ensuite suivie jusqu'au mess, l'avait surveillée quelques minutes puis avait couru vers la salle d'embarquement. Profitant du même angle mort, il avait à nouveau tiré dans le DHD. Il avait vu Sam arriver en courant en salle de contrôle, essoufflée, pour réparer le DHD avec Siler. McRay s'était caché dans un coin pour observer Sam et attendre le retour de SG-1. Il avait essayé de les espionner, mais il avait été obligé de quitter les lieux lorsque Daniel et Teal'c était allé à l'infirmerie pour laisser Sam et Jack faire le point sur l'après-midi. Il les avait laissé tranquille jusqu'au tournoi de basket.

Jack comprit vite que McRay avait dû surprendre des brides de conversations mais n'avait absolument aucune preuve. Il ne savait pas non plus que Thor les avait échangé puisque quand Sam avait été téléportée, Jack avait mit fin à la réunion avant d'être téléporté à son tour.  
McRay ne pouvait pas se douter que Thor avait arrangé leur problème. C'était d'ailleurs un grand service qu'il leur avait rendu là.  
Jack ignorait comment ils s'en seraient sortis encore longtemps et sans éveiller les soupçons, si Sam avait refusé de participer.  
Mais, Jack préféra ne pas se perdre en spéculations. Il devait trouver comment mettre McRay hors d'état de nuire, avant qu'il ne lui pose plus de problèmes.  
Ce type-là voulait sa place et commençait par éliminer Sam de sa route, d'abord la tête de SG-1 puis celle du SGC. Suite logique, mais Jack ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Le reste de la journée ne leur apporta rien de plus et Jack décida de passer voir Sam dans son labo.  
_-"Colonel, toujours en train de travailler sur notre problème de Porte ?"_ lui demanda-t-il en rentrant dans le labo.  
La jeune femme sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
_-"Oui mon général"_ dit-elle sans lever la tête de sa table de travail_ "c'est très long comme expérience et j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas y arriver. Que se passera-t-il si je ne peux recréer cette pièce ? Comment remettrai-je la Porte en fonction ? Et com..."_ mais Jack la coupa en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_-"Ne t'angoisse pas. A chaque jour suffit sa peine, ok ?"_ lui dit Jack pour la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle manquait parfois de confiance en elle, alors que c'était une des plus brillantes scientifiques de la planète.

_-"Prends ton temps, respire. Et pense à manger aussi." _

_-"Manger ? Mais ça te va bien de dire ça, tu es un estomac ambulant, moi je n'ai pas le temps là"_ dit-elle, exaspérée.  
_-"Carter, le cerveau a besoin de sucre pour fonctionner. Donc, colonel, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller déjeuner et pour être sûr que vous allez m'obéir, je vous accompagne"_ ordonna Jack.  
Janet avait assisté, malgré elle, à cet échange et se dit que décidément, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Chacun veillait au bien-être de l'autre dans les moments difficiles. Elle soupira, un pincement au cœur. Bien entendu, elle était ravie que son amie ait trouvé le bonheur mais elle l'enviait... Les entendant s'approcher de la sortie, elle recula pour qu'ils se croisent à la sortie du laboratoire, comme par hasard.  
_-"Janet !"_ dit Sam, surprise de la voir là.  
_-"Mon gérénal, Sam"_ les salua-t-elle_ "je venais voir si tu avais faim Sam, mais je vois que tu es occupée. Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser"._  
_-"Non, venez avec nous docteur, nous allions justement au mess"_ lui dit Jack en souriant. Il avait repensé aux paroles de Sam et un "chaperon" ne serait pas de trop, au cas où Daniel et Teal'c ne seraient pas là.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, ce qui soulagea un peu Sam de sa tension. Elle stressait vraiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais Jack la soutenait. Quel plaisir, un homme qui croyait vraiment en elle et qui n'était pas intimidé par son intelligence. En plus, il l'aimait ! Le bonheur, ça devait être ça, au final. Elle soupira d'aise alors que ses compagnons la dévisageaient.  
_-"Sam ?"_ demanda Janet _"on t'ennuie ?"_  
Sam n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que racontaient ses amis.  
_-"Oh non, excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs."_ répondit-elle en souriant timidement.  
_-"Je ne sais pas où vous étiez mais l'endroit devait être bien..."_ dit Jack, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
_-"Ou avec qui..."_ dit-elle, pensive, en quittant les lieux, clouant Jack sur place.  
Janet dévisagea le général et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

En sortant du mess, Sam se cogna dans un militaire, qu'elle reconnut instantanément.  
_-"Regardez devant vous, Carter !"_ gronda McRay, en l'attrapant par le bras.  
_-"Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès"_ répondit Sam, essayant de se dégager de la poigne du militaire.  
_-"Et tu espères que je vais te croire, Blondie ?"_ cracha McRay en lâchant son bras pour attraper ses cheveux.  
Jack avait entendu la voix de McRay, et au ton employé, il sentait que ça allait dégénérer. Sam était épuisée et elle manquerait vite de patience dans cet état-là. Il la connaissait depuis le temps et ne donnait pas cher de la peau de McRay. De toute façon, s'il la touchait, c'était un homme mort ! Il se leva rapidement pour les rejoindre. Au moment de sortir du mess, il vit McRay empoigner les cheveux de Sam pour la tirer vers lui.  
_-"McRay, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Lâche-là et plus vite que ça !"_ hurla Jack.  
_-"Et tu vas faire quoi Jack ? Me péter la gueule peut-être ?"_ le défia McRay.  
_-"Ca se pourrait bien oui. Mais avant d'en arriver là, je te laisse une chance. Tu la lâches et tu t'excuses."_ gronda Jack.  
_-"M'excuser ? Je ne pense pas non ! Je suis dans l'armée depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle et je suis arrivé à mon grade par la sueur de mon front, pas grâce à mon joli p'tit cul !"_ dit McRay, pendant qu'il tenait toujours Sam par les cheveux et l'attirait encore un peu plus contre lui.  
_-"McRay, arrête tes conneries, ça commence à bien faire"_ dit Jack, fermement, en avançant vers eux, les mains en avant, comme signe de paix.  
_-"Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a eu ses galons, elle doit être bonne, j'ai envie de tester un truc"_ dit McRay juste avant d'embrasser Sam par la force. Il avait attrapé le visage de Sam avec sa main libre, pendant que l'autre l'empêchait de se débattre en agrippant toujours plus fort ses cheveux.  
_-"Mouais, je vois pas ce que tout le monde lui trouve, elle sent l'homme en plus..."_ finit par dire McRay après son baiser volé, dégoutté de sentir l'odeur du gel douche de Jack sur la peau de Sam.  
Sam essayait toujours de se dégager mais McRay était plus fort et ne lui laissait aucune chance de se débarrasser de lui.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Teal'c et Daniel avaient été prévenus par Mitchell qui avait assisté à la scène de loin. Il savait que SG-1 était solidaire et que Teal'c serait un bon élément dans une situation comme celle-ci. Les trois nouveaux amis arrivèrent discrètement dans le dos de McRay. Sam les avait repérés du coin de l'œil et tenta d'attirer son attention sur elle, pour leur laisser le temps de le surprendre. Jack aussi les avait vu arriver et tenta de garder McRay face à lui. A un moment, Teal'c fit un signe de tête à Sam, qui écrasa le pied de McRay avec sa ranger et le frappa d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. L'homme se plia en deux mais ne la lâcha pas avant de l'avoir frappée au visage. Sam fut sonnée par le coup au visage et tomba d'un bloc par terre, ce qui permit à McRay de lui porter un coup de pied dans les côtes. Teal'c n'avait pas eu le temps de la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Jack en profita pour se jeter sur McRay et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, des deux côtés. Jack donnait plus de coups qu'il n'en recevait mais McRay était un homme fort et très entraîné.

Daniel avait tiré le corps de Sam, de manière à la mettre en sûreté, car la bataille entre les deux hommes gagnait en intensité. Teal'c ne savait pas comment y prendre part pour aider O'Neill. McRay avait été surpris par la rage du général. Il pensait que depuis qu'il avait arrêté le terrain, il s'était transformé en bureaucrate mais il s'était trompé, de toute évidence. Jack était encore un homme entraîné, qui faisait du sport mais surtout, un homme amoureux qui avait vu un dingue s'en prendre à la femme de sa vie. Ils continuait à se battre, mais Jack avait coincé la tête de McRay sous son bras gauche et le frappait aux côtés de la droite. McRay avait finit par sortir de l'emprise de Jack, mais ce dernier réussi à lui mettre un coup de coude dans la nuque avant qu'il ne se mette face à lui. D'un coup, McRay sortit un pistolet de la poche de sa veste et pointa l'arme sur Jack. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière et tenta de se mettre à couvert. Sauf qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir du SGC et que rien ne pouvait le cacher. McRay Tira.

Sam bondit en entendant le coup de feu. Elle avait reprit conscience dans les bras de Daniel, qui la maintenait au sol mais s'était placé devant elle pour que McRay ne s'en prenne pas à elle. Elle voulut se redresser pour voir ce qui se passait mais Daniel eut assez de force pour l'empêcher de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un garde, qui venait d'arriver en courant, avait jeté un zat à Teal'c et celui-ci s'en servit sur McRay, à deux reprises, le tuant instantanément. Janet, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, depuis l'entrée du mess, se précipita sur Jack pour comprimer sa blessure avec sa propre blouse. Sam finit par se dégager de la poigne de Daniel et hurla le prénom de Jack en le voyant allongé sur le sol, le sang coulant abondamment de sa poitrine. Teal'c rattrapa Sam par la taille alors qu'elle tentait de se jeter dans les bras du colonel. Elle hurlait son prénom et pleurait en même temps, complètement désespérée. Janet s'était placée au-dessus de Jack pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang en attendant l'équipe chargée de les conduire au bloc. Janet jeta un regard désolé à Sam en quittant les lieux rapidement une fois le général installé sur un brancard.

Une partie de l"équipe médicale partit avec Janet, mais le reste fit rapidement le tour pour voir si personne d'autre n'avait été blessé.  
Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour McRay, ils s'occupèrent donc des témoins mais se rendirent compte que personne, à part Sam ne souffraient de blessures. Un infirmier voulut s'approcher de Teal'c et de Sam, mais le Jaffa le toisa pour lui déconseiller de la toucher.  
Il s'était assis par terre, quand il avait senti la jeune femme flancher dans ses bras. Elle était accrochée à lui et pleurait dans ses bras. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la consoler. Tout le monde les regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour les aider. Mitchell avait demandé à l'équipe médicale d'emporter le corps de McRay à la morgue. Il partit un instant et revint avec une couverture. Il s'approcha de Teal'c, qui tenait toujours fermement Sam dans ses bras. Teal'c le laissa s'approcher et poser la couverture sur le corps de Sam, qui pleurait toujours, prise de spasmes.  
Daniel et Michell s'assirent de chaque côté du Teal'c et Sam, pour la soutenir comme il pouvait : en étant présents. Daniel caressait la tête de la jeune femme, pour l'aider à se calmer et Mitchell avait posé une main sur son mollet. Teal'c la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras, le visage de la jeune femme était tourné vers son torse, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse la voir. Mitchell fit signe aux militaires encore présents de reprendre leur travail. Au bout d'environ trente minutes, Sam finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, de fatigue ou de détresse... Peu importait. Tealc' se releva avec son précieux fardeau et décida de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Il la déposa sur un lit, et empêcha le personnel soignant de s'approcher d'elle. Il avait décidé que seule le Docteur Frasier pourrait l'examiner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

***Quelques semaines plus tard***

Sam était assise à son bureau et décida de prendre une petite pause. La lecture des rapports de mission n'avait rien de passionnant mais elle devait tous les lire et les signer. Elle quitta son bureau et se trouva directement en salle de briefing. Elle aimait la proximité de cette pièce qui lui donnait une vue plongeante sur la Porte des étoiles. Elle se réfugiait souvent là, ça l'apaisait. Elle avait passé deux ans au Pentagone à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures avant de rencontrer Jack. Elle sourit tristement en se rappelant ces souvenirs. Elle était tombée immédiatement sous le charme. Son allure, son charme, sa carrure et son regard... Chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves aux mains des Gaoa'uld depuis toutes ces années et voici où elle en était arrivée... Elle décida de prolonger sa pause, elle pourrait toujours signer les rapports cette nuit, elle dormait à peine depuis l'incident. Elle vivait à peine à vrai dire, elle ne s'alimentait presque plus. Ses amis étaient inquiets et tentaient de la forcer à manger. Ils y arrivaient, certains jours. D'autres, elle s'énervait vite et ils la laissaient tranquille, silencieuse, renfermée sur elle-même, assise tout de même avec eux au mess.  
La plus soucieuse était Janet, qui voyait son amie maigrir à vue d'œil, dépérir presque... Sam quitta la salle de briefing, en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le siège qu'IL avait occupé à ses côtés pendant leurs nombreuses réunions. Elle se rendit à l'étage de l'infirmerie et salua les gardes en faction. Janet avait été prévenue de son arrivée et la salua à son tour.  
_-"Comment te sens-tu Sam aujourd'hui ?"_ demanda le médecin, visiblement inquiet.  
_-"Janet, ça va merci. Ne te soucie pas de moi, tu as assez de travail comme ça"_ sourit Sam, tristement.

Elle entra dans la chambre où elle avait ses habitudes. Elle s'assit près du lui et lui prit la main.

_-"Bonjour Jack, j'espère que tu vas bien aujourd'hui"_ dit Sam à l'homme allongé dans le lit.  
Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, ayant pris soin de vérifier avant que personne ne la regardait.  
_-"C'est l'heure mon amour"_ dit-elle en allumant la télé et le lecteur DVD. Elle avait fait apporter le matériel dans la chambre du patient, dès son installation en soins intensifs. Il était dans le coma depuis qu'il avait été blessé et elle lui passait tous les jours un épisode ou deux des "Simpsons". Elle était passée chez lui prendre ses coffrets DVD. C'était la seule fois où elle avait quitté la base. Elle avait finit par aimer et regardait en sa compagnie. Daniel s'était chargé de recruter un assistant pour Sam et celui-ci s'occupait des affaires des deux militaires : le courrier, les factures, le linge pour Sam, l'entretien des maisons et des voitures, etc.

Depuis l'incident, Sam avait été mise à la tête de la base par le Président.  
_-"Provisoirement, le temps que le général se réveille et reprenne ses fonctions"_ disait-elle à la ronde _"J'assure juste l'intérim",_ refusant de reconnaître que Jack pourrait ne pas se réveiller. Cela faisait près de trois semaines maintenant.  
Et elle n'avait pas chômé depuis : elle avait réussi à recréer la pièce défectueuse du DHD et le SGC avait repris ses activités peu après.  
SG-1 ne partait plus en mission mais Daniel et Teal'c travaillaient tous les deux sur les armes Goa'uld et sur les artefacts rapportés par les autres équipes SG. Sam travaillait sans relâche, cumulant son emploi et celui de Jack. Janet craignait qu'elle ne s'épuise à la tâche.  
Sam venait rejoindre Jack dans sa chambre tard le soir, pour dormir à ses côtés, dans le fauteuil des visiteurs et repartait tôt le matin, pour se doucher et se changer. Elle pensait que personne ne le savait, car elle essayait d'être discrète mais Janet s'en était aperçue. Elle avait ordonné à tout son personnel de garder le silence, prétextant le secret médical. Tout le monde respectait beaucoup Sam et chacun voyait le chagrin sur son visage. Personne n'aurait osé lui faire de remarque. Les amis les plus proches de Jack venaient le voir tous les jours pour lui parler. Janet assurait qu'il les entendait et que ça lui faisait du bien. En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Sam ne rentrait jamais dans sa chambre lorsqu'une personne y était déjà.

Elle réservait donc ses visites aux nuits, sauf les jours où elle avait besoin de le voir ou de lui parler d'un problème qu'elle rencontrait. Elle lui parlait beaucoup, espérant que sa voix le guide vers elle et qu'il finisse par se réveiller.  
Comme le jour où elle avait dû annoncer sa mort à la famille de McRay, dix jours après l'incident au SGC.  
Une autopsie avait été pratiquée, mais n'avait rien révélé de concluant : pas de Goa'uld, pas de virus d'origine inconnue, rien d'étrange qui aurait pu expliquer son comportement...  
Le secret défense l'empêchait de dire la vérité, la version officielle disait qu'il était mort en mission.  
Le Président ne voulait pas priver sa famille de funérailles militaires décentes et malgré son geste, il avait servi son pays et même sa planète depuis de nombreuses années. La famille recevrait sa pension mais le président ne voulait pas d'un service en grandes pompes.  
Elle annonça le décès aux parents du colonel sur un ton froid et détaché, ne pouvant pas compatir à leur douleur. Elle leur expliqua comment se dérouleraient les événements et après avoir présenté une nouvelle fois ses condoléances, elle raccrocha le téléphone pour essayer de se concentrer sur les dossiers en cours. Elle n'avait pas pu et s'était donc réfugiée auprès de Jack. Elle n'avait pas craqué depuis qu'elle avait reprit connaissance à l'infirmerie, après y avoir été déposée par Teal'c.  
Ce jour-là, elle s'était laissé aller, la tête sur le lit, la main de Jack dans la sienne. Elle laissa sortir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Cela faisait dix jours qu'elle retenait tout ça en elle et devait laisser sortir sa peine, sa rage et sa culpabilité. Ensuite, elle avait repris le cours de son travail, soulagée d'avoir un poids en moins sur le cœur.  
Depuis, elle travaillait sans relâche et passait le peu de temps libre qu'elle s'accordait au chevet de Jack, espérant jour après jour le voir se réveiller.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Alors qu'elle s'était assoupi la tête sur le lit, devant le dessin animé, Jack avait repris conscience. Dans son sommeil, Sam laissait souvent échapper des larmes. Il avait senti le parfum de la jeune femme près de lui. Il sourit en la reconnaissant. Doucement, la main de Jack vint caresser le crâne de Sam. Tellement doucement, qu'au début, Sam ne s'en rendit pas compte. Une fois réveillée, elle avait voulu saisir la main de son homme, elle ne la trouva pas sur le lit. Elle releva rapidement la tête et fut surprise de voir Jack réveillé, la fixant de ses yeux noisette.

_-"Pourquoi pleures-tu ma douce ?"_ demanda Jack, d'une voix rauque.  
_-"Jack ? Je ne rêve pas, tu es réveillé ? Attends, j'appelle Janet"_ et Sam se précipita sur la sonnette pour appeler l'équipe médicale.  
Janet arriva en courant, tenant son stéthoscope de ses deux mains, pour l'empêcher de cogner contre sa poitrine.  
_-"Sam, que se passet-t-il ? Tu as appuyé 3 fois sur le bouton !"_ s'écria-t-elle à peine entrée dans la chambre "Oh mon Dieu" dit-elle en voyant son patient, les yeux grands ouverts, souriant en regardant son épisode des "Simpsons".  
_-"Hey Doc, doucement, c'est l'épisode où Maggie tire sur Burns !"_ dit Jack_ "Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça toutes les deux ?"_  
_-"Mon général, comment vous sentez-vous ?"_ demanda Janet en coupant le son de la télé._ "Permettez que je vous ausculte rapidement ?"_  
_-"Je vais bien merci. Un peu mal au crâne et à la gorge."_ répondit-il calmement.  
Il laissa Janet l'étudier sous toutes les coutures et reporta son attention sur Sam. Elle avait maigrit. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient quitté que depuis... _"Hum, je suis là depuis combien de temps et pourquoi au fait ?"_ demanda Jack, incapable de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là.  
_-"Comme vous semblez aller bien, je vous laisse avec Sam qui vous racontera tout"_ annonça Janet, avant de sortir. Elle avait un coup de fil à passer.

Sam resta auprès de son général, pour lui raconter la bagarre avec McRay. Comment il avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine, comment Teal'c avait achevé McRay avec deux coups de zat, comment elle assurait l'intérim depuis trois semaines, etc.  
Elle passa sous silence son état de fatigue extrême, les funérailles du colonel auxquelles elle n'avait pas assisté, etc. Elle lui raconta ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé au sein de la base : les réparations sur la Porte, les missions d'exploration, les rapports, etc. Elle se tenait dans le fauteuil qui lui servait de lit depuis de nombreuses nuits. Elle lui caressait le bras d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement la main de Jack. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Ils furent tranquille pendant quelques minutes avant de voir arriver Daniel, Teal'c et Mitchell, avec de grands sourires. Quand elle les entendit arriver, avec leur discrétion légendaire, elle lâcha le général et se remit debout, presqu'au garde-à-vous.  
Les trois amis entrèrent dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent en la voyant, visiblement en train de faire son rapport au général.  
_-"Excusez-nous, on va repasser plus tard"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Non c'est bon Daniel, venez, j'en ai fini ici. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. A bientôt, Mon général"_ lui dit-elle à regret.  
_-"A bientôt, colonel"_ répondit tristement Jack _"Alors les gars, quoi de neuf ?"_ s'écria Jack, heureux de revoir ses amis.  
_-"C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça, Jack"_ dit Daniel, avec un grand sourire, tandis que Sam quittait à regret la chambre de son bien-aimé.

Plus tard, Sam reçu un appel de l'infirmerie, lui demandant de se rendre immédiatement au chevet du général. Craignant pour sa vie, elle courut rapidement le rejoindre. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre et vit ses amis, debout près du lit de Jack, face à la porte.  
_-"Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ?"_ demanda Sam, essoufflée, alors que visiblement Jack se portait toujours bien.  
_-"Je ne sais pas Sam"_ dit Daniel_ "on nous a convoqué aussi."_  
Ils se regardèrent tous et entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sam se posta à côté de Mitchell et vit entrer un homme, qui en annonça un autre :  
_-"Madame, Messieurs, le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique !"_  
Sam et Mitchell se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous, Jack en aurait fait pareil, s'il n'avait pas été cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Il se redressa comme il put dans son lit pour voir arriver le Président.  
_-"Repos, Colonels"_ dit ce dernier, avant de venir serrer la main de Sam, puis celles de Mitchell et Daniel. Il hocha la tête en direction de Teal'c, selon ce qu'il savait des coutumes des Jaffas et se rendit au chevet du général.  
_-"Général O'Neill, c'est une joie de vous voir conscient."_ lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
_-"Monsieur, je suis content de vous voir aussi mais que nous vaut le plaisir de vous recevoir dans notre humble base ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu surpris.  
_-"Je suis venu pour vous voir, voyons. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et j'ai été attristé par l'appel du Colonel Carter m'informant de votre état de santé. Je suis venu vous saluer dès que j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle, de la bouche du Docteur Frasier."_  
Ils se regardèrent tous, extrêmement surpris de recevoir leur commandant suprême à l'improviste.

La visite du Président dura encore quelques heures mais il avait réuni tout le personnel de la base en salle d'embarquement. Il avait un discours à faire et le Général O'Neill avait été convié. Janet l'avait laissé sortir le temps du discours, installé en fauteuil roulant, en tenue officicielle, et confié aux bons soins de Teal'c. Celui-ci était surtout chargé de surveiller le général, pour qu'il ne quitte pas son fauteuil. De toute façon, Jack se sentait trop faible pour protester.  
Le Président fit un discours sur le courage des hommes et des femmes de la base, regrettant la perte d'un élément, sans s'appesantir.  
Il avait élevé le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter au grade de Colonel et il avait décidé de donner une étoile au Général Jack O'Neill, en récompense de leur acharnement au travail et pour leur bravoure.  
Sam était très émue et fière et laissa échapper une larme lorsqu'elle aida le Président à décorer l'uniforme de Jack, qui s'était levé pour recevoir cette distinction, sous le regard approbateur de Janet. Le Président quitta la base peu après.

Sam assura l'intérim encore une dizaine de jours, laissant à Jack le temps de se remettre complètement. Elle passait toutes ses nuits auprès de lui mais il insistait toujours pour lui faire une place dans son petit lit. Ainsi, elle était obligée de dormir dans ses bras, ce qui les comblait de bonheur tous les deux. Sam se remit à manger, car elle partageait maintenant ses repas avec Jack, dans sa chambre.  
Une fois complètement remis, Jack décida de donner deux semaines de vacances à SG-1 et laissa la base à Mitchell, car ses vacances à lui tombaient en même temps, par un heureux hasard de planning.  
Il emmena finalement Sam dans son chalet au bord du lac, où ils profitèrent enfin de la santé retrouvée du général.

**FIN**


End file.
